Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru
by babywolf-lover
Summary: After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. Full sum/warning/etc. inside, part 3 of Ai o shukketsu , chi-sai to no tabi. R
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well?  
**Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh!_  
**Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later_  
**~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _  
_Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _  
**_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.**  
Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time  
_"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

Naru walked out of the building she, Gaara and Bee had been staying in on this island for the past two years. Now at the age of 17, Naru grew up a lot, her hair had a more golden color to it now, her bright blue eyes had a purple shade to it now and she was 5'4'' and had a full developed figure, her face had narrowed more, and she had a bit of what she called an almost 'feral' look when she was excited or angered, but that was because of the Kyuubi. The giant fox was still locked inside her but she had taken his chakra away and each and everyday tried to get the 'giant fur-ball' to work with her, but he excelled in being stubborn.

She walked down the path in the woods, the ground shook a little and suddenly a huge tiger came out and roared at her, she looked at him, her hands on her hips and her eyebrow cocked.

"Now Tigā-chan!"She said and looked at him, he let out a purring growl at her and laid down, she smiled and walked up, she scratched his head, he purred and licked her, she giggled and continued to scratch him. Since being on this island, they made bonds with all the animals and 'Tigā-chan' was a pure white tiger and had blue eyes, he was Naru's favorite animal. She sighed and stopped, he got up and put his head down, she smiled and hopped up.

"Can you take me to Gaara and Bee?"she asked, he let out yowl noise and took off, she smiled and held on as he took her to the training grounds.

Gaara who was 18 now paused in sparring with Bee who paused as well and watched Naru slid off the tigers head, she pet him and kissed his head, he purred and got up and took off in the woods.

"Hey."she said walking down. "How long have you been out here?"she asked.

"Since 10."Gaara said and smiled, she nodded. Even though he took Shukaku's chakra and Naru fixed the seal on him giving him more control of Shukaku which meant he was able to sleep finally, the black rings around his eyes stayed.

The past two years were good for Gaara, his skin was slightly tan and his red hair was shaggier and hung in his face slightly mainly covering the love kanji, his body was built up a little more and he now was 5'6'', even his eyes were different after getting Shukaku's chakra, they were still the teal color but had a golden yellow shade around them.

"So when Darui suppose to get here?"she asked.

"He ain't coming apparently there was a big emergency with all the nations."Bee said.

"Maybe I should try to talk to Kakashi..."Naru said.

"It couldn't hurt..."Gaara shrugged, she shrugged and bit her thumb and touched the ground, Gina appeared and chirped, she flew up on Naru's shoulder.

"Yes Naru-sama?"  
"Can you go find Kakashi? Ask him what's going on?"  
"Sure!"she chirped.

"Alright I'll send you to leaf... I hope-"  
"I'll just fly around I have his chakra memorized now!"she said.

"Alright thank you Gina."she said, she chirped and took off quickly.

"So how's it been going with Kyuubi?"Bee asked.

"...eh..."she said. "Nothing really happened."she said and sat down, Gaara began to work out again with Bee while Naru's mind wandered back to that day two years ago when she had first began to battle Kyuubi.

~o0o~

"_No...stay here..."a females voice sounded, Naru opened her eyes, she wasn't near the Kyuubi's cage anymore, she was a bright room that empty, she shook and cried. _

"_Naru..."a females voice said.  
"Naru."a males voice said._

_She turned slowly and gasped as she stared at the two people in front of her smiling. _

"_M...mom...d...dad..."she stuttered, they smiled._

"_Naru."they said, she looked at them and her lower lip quivered and tears started to slip down her face. _

_Naru looked up at her parents, they walked up and picked the girl up slowly and pulled her in, she froze as they both hugged the girl.  
"You've grown Naru."Minato said. _

"_My baby girl."Kushina whispered. _

"_Mom...dad..."she whimpered and cried her eyes out holding them tight. _

_She cried hard as they held her gently and hushed her, they sat down Naru smiled big looking at them, they looked at her and chuckled. _

"_I can't stop smiling! I've wanted to meet you for so long!"she said. _

"_You've grown up Naru."Minato said, she smiled. "How old are you now?"  
"15."she said and smiled, he huffed. _

"_There is so much I want to ask you!"she said. _

"_First let's take care of old nine tails."Kushina said and smirked. _

_Naru sat up her chakra still black, chains shot out of her body and wrapped around Kyuubi. _

"_This chakra! Kushina!"he growled. _

_Naru sat in front of the two as they smiled. _

"_I worked it into the seal so if you ever went to take control of Kyuubi or if you ever lost it too much we would appear-"Minato said. "Are you listening?"he asked. _

"_Sorry..."she giggled. "You two are cute together."she said, they blushed with a smile. _

"_Silly."Kushina said. "So you have a lot of questions, we want to hear about your life as well!"she said, Naru smiled and looked down a little._

"_Its was kinda hard..."she said. "Having Kyuubi in me... a lot of people hated and treated me bad..."she said, they sighed. "But Iruka-sensei started to sorta take care of me...and I got on team 7...Kaka-sensei, Sasuke and Sakura, it was good for a bit then it went bad..."she said and looked down._

"_How?"Minato asked._

"_We went on a mission to the land of waves as body guards it was a C-rank but turned out to be more of an S-rank..."she said, they looked at her shocked. "Well anyways we got into a lot of fights and we thought we had beat the one guy but it wasn't that... and we fought again, and it turned …...horrible.."  
"What happened?"Kushina said, Naru shook a little and gulped, they took her hands, she smiled. _

"_I lost control to one tail... I killed I think like 200 men without even thinking about it...but not before I attacked Kakashi-sensei..."she said some tears slipped down her cheeks, Minato blinked in shock. "Well... it was too much and I got chi-sei shokku..."she said and shook, they stared in shock._

"_How did you-"  
"Kakashi came into my mind and helped me...but I did a stupid thing and gave it to my dark self and she grew stronger... and feared I was going to loose it again and I heard about this place, and I set out on my own."_

"_What?"Minato said. _

"_I left, I told Sarutobi but no one else... and I traveled around the world."she said and smiled. "It was fun for the most part..."she said. _

"_The most part what do you mean?"Kushina asked. _

"_I was captured by this group that has been kidnapping and pulling out the tailed beast out of their holders...they tortured me for days... but my friend came and saved me... I was messed up for a while...still not completely over it..."she said and sighed. _

"_My baby.."Kushina said and hugged her, Naru smiled and hugged her back. _

"_You are really strong..."  
"I got training in Whirlpool."she said, Kushina gasped. _

"_What?"Minato said. _

"_I never told you...my clan was still alive and there..."she said, Minato nodded slowly. "So what did you learn?"  
"I learned all about you and dad and everything I read your journal!"she said and smiled. "And Hisao-"  
"Dad?"  
"Dad?"Naru whispered.  
"You mean he didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me...?"  
"That's your grandfather... my father."she said, Naru blinked and shocked then smiled. _

"_Well he taught me a lot of moves and they put me in the cave... I have it sealed see."she said and showed them the mark on her neck, they nodded. "I learned all the clan jutsu's and I met Gina."  
"That old bird is still alive?!"Kushina said and laughed. _

"_You mean that annoying bird that pissed Kakashi off all the time?"Minato said, both women nodded. _

"_I sent him a letter through her, she said she pecked his nose and pulled his hair."Naru giggled, Kushina laughed.  
"She loved Kakashi, she loved to do that she did it to Minato for a while."she said, Naru laughed. _

"_What happened with Kakashi and everyone in the village?"Minato asked, Naru blushed hard. _

"_What?"Kushina asked._

"_Kakashi...said he...loved me..."  
"Well that's-"  
"No I mean **loved **me...he kissed me..."she blushed, Minato smiled. _

"_That's what we were hoping for."  
"Huh?"  
"We wanted that sweetie... Kakashi is a good man and loved you before you were even born, he said he wanted to marry you when you were older."Minato said, Naru blushed. _

"_And you know Naru, I'm sure you never really heard this.."Kushina said she cupped her daughters face, she looked at Minato then back at Naru. _

"_We love you."they both said, Naru gasped and smiled. _

_*o*_

_Naru in front of Kyuubi sat up slowly and sighed, she smiled and growled as her chakra became white again, Kyuubi stared in shock shaking in pain and against the chains, he growled. _

"_Now young lady beat that foxes butt!"Kushina said, Minato laughed.  
"Yes ma'am!"she said and focused, she created a wind style dragon and slammed it into Kyuubi, he roared in pain as he tried to escape, she created more clones that made small wind dragons and attacked him, he roared at her. They all hit at once the same time Kushina's chains tugged on Kyuubi's legs, he roared in anger and pain as he was hit hard with the jutsu suddenly growing stronger then normal, clones gripped the chakra from him, he growled and shook. _

"_ONE MORE!"she yelled and hit him once again with a wind jutsu, he gasped. 'how is she so powerful?!' Kyuubi thought as the clones pulled his chakra clean out as Kyuubi was slammed back, the clones disappeared and the chakra was pulled into the original Naru, she gasped as her body was covered with a golden chakra, Kyuubi snarled at her._

"_You've really pissed me off Naru!"he roared and created a biju bomb. _

"_Still that much power."Naru said, she snapped her fingers and he was slammed down by wood and the cage was rebuilt, Kyuubi growled. 'this reminds me of the old man's power...' he thought. "You better watch your back Naru."he growled and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry Kyuubi, I don't want to hurt you...just wait for a bit..."she said and closed her eyes. _

_*o*_

"_That's my girl!"Minato said, Naru smiled big at them. "Now we can move on.."he said, Naru looked down a little. _

"_But first.."Kushina said and punched Minato, he whined, Naru smiled a little. "Naru we need to tell you... everything..."she said, Minato nodded. "You should know if you met dad, I was the nine tails jinchuuriki before you.."she said, Naru nodded. "Our clan and leaf village was always allies, that's why even today our clan symbol is used on the jounin vests."she said, Naru thought and nodded. "Our clan was attacked because of our power..."she said. "You carry that same power in you."she said. "It was kinda funny, Mito married the first hokage and I married the fourth."she said, Minato smiled big. _

"_I know you had said you were scared to tell dad..."Naru said. _

"_I was... I thought he wouldn't like me anymore that I held Kyuubi." Minato looked at her and shook his head. _

"_Wait... what happened...when he attacked the village?"Naru asked. _

"_I doubt you have met him... the masked man in the akatsuki..."Minato said, Naru thought then remembered. _

"_I think I seen him once quickly..."she said. _

"_He was the one who controlled the Kyuubi..."he said. "He saw through all of my moves..."he said. _

"_But how did he get the Kyuubi? I mean I thought the seal you had was strong?"Naru asked looking at Kushina. _

"_There is one time when the seal is weak and he used that time to get the Kyuubi from me."_

"_When!?"she asked. _

"_Child birth."she said, Naru looked at her shocked. "In the almost 10 months the seal is weakened so the child will grow correctly..."she said. _

"_So...what happened?"  
"Its was almost a week before I was due..."Kushina said. _

_o0o_

_Sarutobi and his wife were sitting in front of Kushina and Minato planning on what to do.  
"I'll be there when she gives birth. I must monitor the seal anyway."Minato said. "I'll start getting things ready."he said. _

"_It was that way with lady Mito, when she gave birth the seal almost came completely undone."Sarutobi said. "I apologize but considering the worst-case scenario we've decided to have you give birth inside a barrier a little ways away from the village...Minato my wife Biwako and Taji of black ops will accompany you... and all this will be top secret."he said and took a puff of his pipe. "You'll have guards as well. They'll all be black op directly assigned to me..."_

"_I shall guide you to the location. We'll be heading out shortly!"Biwako said. _

"_Yes...thank you very much."Kushina said. _

_They set out after they were ready and Kushina ran into her friend Mikoto Uchiha who was holding her son. _

"_Huh? You had a girl?"Kushina asked. _

"_No a boy."  
"What's his name?"Kushina asked. _

"_Sasuke."  
"Ah, the same as the thirds father!"Biwako said. _

"_Yes so he can grow up to be strong shinobi."she said. "You're due pretty soon too right Kushina? You need to start thinking about names.."she said. _

"_We've already decided! Since its a girl her name will be Naru, she'll be year-mates with Sasuke, so I hope they'll get along."she said. "Oh..."she said and stepped closer and whispered. "Does it really hurt like they say?"she asked. _

"_Wow...there's actually something that scares you?! What a shock!"she said chuckling. _

"_Come Kushina!"Biwako said. _

"_Yes ma'am!"she said and walked with her. _

"_See ya!"Mikoto said waving. _

"_The details of your birth is top secret remember! Until the day we move you, you are not to talk to your friend as much as possible."  
"Yes ma'am sorry."Kushina said.  
"Also! Even though we are outside the village we will still be maintaining covert status during birth you must not raise your voice understand?!"_

"_Oh...yes ma'am no problem!"she said. _

…_..._

"_OWW! IT HURTS !"Kushina screamed loudly from the sealed cave. _

"_I've never seen Kushina cry out in pain...is she okay?"Minato said with his hands over Kushina's stomach to stop the seal if necessary. _

"_She's fine! You just stay focused on nine tails and the seal!"Biwako said. _

"_But-"he said. _

"_You're the fourth hokage get a grip! Most men would have dropped dead from such pain long ago but women are much stronger!"she said. _

_The seal moved a little and Kyuubi roared inside of Kushina. _

"_UNNNH!"Kushina whined. _

_'he's strong! Nine tails is trying to get out!' Minato thought. _

"_Hang in there Kushina! Come on Naru!"Minato said. _

_Outside of the cave the anbu outside laid in the water as a man removed his hand from the one's throat, he looked at the cave and walked to the wall and straight through. _

"_UGGH!"Kushina said. _

"_The heads coming out! Just a wee more Kushina!"_

"_Hang in there Kushina!"_

_Kyuubi roared loudly. _

"_Naru hurry and come out! You stay put nine tails!"Minato said. _

"_Unnh!"Kushina said. _

_Suddenly there was a baby cry Minato looked in shock._

"_She's...here..."he said. _

"_Get hot water!"  
"Yes ma'am!"_

_Kushina looked to the side panting hard, she saw Biwako holding the baby crying her eyes out wrapped in an orange blanket. "Its a healthy baby girl."she said. _

"_Hah hah...I'm a father..."Minato said and wiped away his tears and went to hold him. _

"_The mother sees her first!"Biwako snarled, Minato frowned as she held Naru next to Kushina, she smiled and panted. _

"_We finally get to meet Naru.."Kushina said as Naru continued to cry, Minato looked and smiled. _

"_Its rough having just giving birth but we gotta completely suppress nine tails!"Minato said. _

"_Yeah."Kushina said. _

_Suddenly Biwako and the other fell to the ground with a cry, they looked and saw the masked man holding Naru in his hand. _

"_Fourth hokage Minato...step away from the jinchuuriki or else this child dies after its first minute."he said and held his hand over the baby. _

_'How did he get past the barrier...who is he?' Minato thought and got ready to move Kushina cried out in pain as the seal moved again. _

"_Kushina!"he said. _

_The man pulled out a kunai and held it at the baby. "Hurry up and step away from the jinchuuriki... don't you care what happens to your baby?"he asked. _

"_Wait stay calm..."Minato said._

"_Speak for yourself Minato I am calm."he said and tossed Naru in the air and pointed the kunai. _

"_NARU!"Kushina cried out, Minato moved quickly and flashed just in time and caught her and held her gently. _

"_Leave it to the yellow flash what about next?"he said, Minato noticed the paper bombs that were activating, he pulled her out of the blanket and disappeared. _

"_MINATO NARU!"Kushina screamed. _

_A little ways away the small shack exploded and Minato came flying out holding the crying Naru. _

"_Phew...Naru's not hurt."he said and hissed as he pulled out a shard of wood from his leg and thought. _

_'his target was Kushina and I fell for it...'he thought and disappeared again and appeared in a building there was bed there and he set Naru in the bed as she fell asleep. _

"_You'll be safe here … please be patient Naru I'll rescue your mother."he said quietly. _

_Kushina stood up shaking as her seal was spread out and the masked man stood in front of her. _

"_What do you want?"she asked. _

"_I'm going to extract nine tails from you and destroy Konoha."he said. _

"_What?"she said. _

"_I know Minato's jutsu that lets him transport from area to area right now he's far away and can't protect you...and now Kyuubi's seal is weakened do you know how long I've waited for this?"he said his sharingan glowing, Kushina gasped. _

_Inside Kyuubi growled as his eyes became sharingan and his chains broke, he roared loudly as he broke from them, Kushina screamed as his chakra came out and formed him above her. _

"_Come out nine tails!"the man said, he was fully formed and roared loudly, the line fell from Kushina and she slumped down and panted hard.  
"You Uzumaki shinobi are amazing you don't die right after having him ripped out of you."he said, Kyuubi pulled his paw up. "You were his holder so its only right I'll let you die by his hand."he said, Kyuubi slammed his hand down on top of the area, but Minato held Kushina in a tree a little ways away. _

"_You really are a flash... but you're too late."he said.  
"Minato... Naru...is Naru alright?"Kushina rasped. _

"_Yeah she's fine, she's in a safe place.."_

"_Good.."she rasped._

"_Minato stop that man...he's planning to hit leaf with Kyuubi."she rasped, Minato looked at her and flashed away. _

"_He flew away...that's fine...now to Konoha."the masked man said. _

_He appeared in the same house. _

"_Why?"Kushina rasped. _

"_Shh... just be with Naru."he said and set her in the bed next to the sleeping child, she looked at her and pulled her close and cried. _

"_Naru.."she cried and rubbed her face gently on the sleeping baby, Minato looked at her then down and walked away he pulled out his coat that said 'fourth hokage' on the back. "Minato...thank you... good luck..."she rasped. _

"_I'll be right back."he said. _

_In the village a young Itachi sat outside of his house holding the baby Sasuke. "I feel something ominous...what is it?"he asked himself, Sasuke whined and began to scream. "Now now... don't cry Sasuke, no matter what big brother's gonna protect you."he said. _

_Kakashi walked through the streets with a loud Gai behind him. _

"_Hmm why don't we just play rock paper scissors again today?"he asked. _

"_No way! Isn't there something more blood boiling that we can do?! You call yourself my rival!"Gai said. _

"_Wait Gai...do you feel that? Its just like a sudden chill in the air..."Kakashi said. _

"_That only thing chilly is your attitude!"Gai snarled. "We're only young once ya know!"he said. _

_Sarutobi sat at his desk and perked up suddenly at the chakra. 'it can't be!' he thought stood up. _

_The masked man appeared and hit the ground. "Art of summoning!"he said, suddenly Kyuubi appeared and began to destroy the village, people went flying screaming in pain, gasping in shock as they stared at Kyuubi. _

"_Lord third! The nine tails is inside the village!"an anbu said._

"_I know! I'll restrain him! You all go on and protect the civilians!"he said. _

"_Yes sir!"he said and disappeared. _

_'what happened to Kushina's seal? Did we fail even with the guards?' he thought. _

_Kyuubi roared and suddenly looked at the hokage mountain, Minato stood there.  
"Notice me?"he said, Kyuubi began to form a biju bomb. "I wont let you destroy this spot!"he said and went through some signs, Kyuubi released the bomb it went flying towards him Minato held his special transporting kunai it sucked the bomb in and miles away it exploded. _

"_The attack was transported away.."Chouza said.  
"Its got to be Minato!"Shikaku said.  
"Alright lets go too!"Sarutobi said all ready. _

_Minato looked at the village and Kyuubi. 'I've got to alert third about what's going on' he thought then spun around as the masked man was reaching for him, he pushed the kunai at his head but it went through then the masked man grabbed Minato's wrist. _

"_I'm your opponent and you're done for."he said and began to suck him into his eye but he disappeared quickly. "he got away so fast... next time I'll take him a lot quicker."he said. _

_Minato appeared in the woods and panted and groaned in pain. 'my attack passed right through him... a moment later he made himself solid and tried to pull me inside of him...what kind of jutsu is that?!' he thought. Suddenly the man appeared in front of him Minato got up quickly. _

"_You will not escape."he said. _

_'He uses teleportation jutsu's too, so that's how he could grab Kushina so quickly... he managed to defeat the black ops that assigned to the third hokage... and got past the highest barrier... knew the nine tails seal was weak during child birth... plus able to unravel nine tails, tame him, and slip in the village barrier without triggering alarms as far as I know...there is only one shinobi that can do that...' Minato thought. _

"_Are you Uchiha Madara?"he asked, the man removed his hood and stood there. "No...its impossible... he's dead..."  
"I wonder about that?"he said. _

"_In the end it doesn't matter... why are you attacking Konoha?"he said. _

_'Either way he's no ordinary shinobi he can control nine tails, use teleportation jutsu's better then the second hokage and mine... if I don't settle this we'll have bigger problems then Kyuubi...if I go to the village he'll come with me and it will be worst... if he's anything like Madara, he shouldn't be able to maintain nine tail in real time space for long... I have to entrust the village to the third... I just got to take this guy down now...' Minato thought. _

_He launched towards him along with the masked man who put chains on his arms, Minato passed right through him, he was pinned by the chains and struggled then disappeared. 'My physical attacks don't affect his body... but he has to solidify himself when he attacks me... I have to aim for that time... he knows he's vulnerable when he attacks. It take a long time to summon nine tails he wont want a lengthy battle... this is going to be over for one of us in an instant!' Minato thought and turned and ran at him, he threw his kunai but it passed through the man's head Minato launched at him, the masked man reached for him as Minato formed his rasengan, the masked man smirked as he was about to touch Minato. 'I win!' he thought then gasped as Minato disappeared and hit him in the back with the rasengan, Minato smirked and caught the kunai he threw. _

"_Flying raijin level 2."he said and moved the masked man got up and his hand fell off, Minato appeared again and stabbed him with his kunai and glared. Minato hit him in the chest and a seal appeared on him. _

"_Nine tails is no longer yours!"he said. _

_Kyuubi's eyes changed from sharingan back to his normal eyes, he roared a thank you and was slammed back by the third hokage. "Where are you Minato?"he mumbled. _

"_We've got him out of the village! Now hit him one after another!"Sarutobi yelled and launched with the others._

_The masked man jumped into the tree. "You're worthy of your title, fourth hokage inflicting injury on me and separating Kyuubi from me... but he will be mine one day... I shall rule the world! There are plenty of ways to go by it."he said and disappeared. _

_In the other part of the forest the younger shinobi were in the woods waiting in a sealed area, they were protested wanting to go fight as well but they were stopped by Kurenai's father, they heard them yelling and Kyuubi roaring as he attacked._

_Kyuubi began to make a biju bomb to destroy all of the ninja's attacking him, suddenly he was slammed down by Gamabunta, they all cheered knowing the fourth was there. _

"_Hold Kyuubi down please!"Minato said as the masked man's words rung in his head. _

"_Its gonna be challenging even for me."he said. _

"_I'm gonna need a lot of chakra to move him out of here.."Minato said and focused then suddenly he along with Minato disappeared. _

_They appeared at the shack and Minato held Naru and Kushina and moved them just in time as it was destroyed by Kyuubi._

"_I've got to put a barrier up..."Minato said shaking. _

"_I can still do it.."Kushina said, chakra chains came out quickly and wrapped around Kyuubi and stopped him, he growled at them, Naru started to scream and cry being woken up. _

"_Whoops... I woke her..."she rasped. "Sorry Naru.."she rasped. _

"_Kushina..."Minato said. _

"_I'll take nine tails with me into death... so that the time between he is revived will be delayed.. its all I can manage right now... with my remaining chakra..."she rasped and looked at Minato. "Thank you...for everything up 'til now..."she said and smiled, Minato looked at her up said. _

"_Kushina **you're **the one ...who made me the fourth hokage! You made me your man! and you made this child's father! And yet...I'm useless!"he said. _

"_Minato don't look so sad I... I'm happy..."she said. "I'm in love with you and I know you are with me... plus today is our child's birthday."she said. "Most of all... if... I were to imagine ….me alive and our future together... as a family of three then... I can't see us being anything but happy..."she said, Minato started to cry. "If I were allowed just one regret... I wish I could see her grow up..."she said looking at her crying daughter. _

"_Kushina...there is no need for you to die for nine tails... preserve what little of your chakra you have left, for your reunion with Naru!"Minato said. _

"_huh?"she rasped. _

"_I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra into Naru, I'll be part of the eight signed seal."he said. "And then I'll take Kyuubi with me..with the the sealing jutsu that I can do not being a jinchuuriki... the reaper death seal."he said. _

"_But that jutsu results in the casters death!"she said. _

"_It will be alright... if you take him into death... the biju balance will be upset... with this I can permanently seal half of his chakra away."Minato said. "The rest I will seal inside Naru."he said, Kushina gasped. "Remember what Jiriaya said about the prophecy? There is two things I learned today... one that masked man will being major trouble in the future...and two our child will stop him. I don't know how but I know it!"he said. _

"_But-"she started, he shook his head and went through the signs and quickly sealed half of Kyuubi's chakra away and gasped in pain as it hurt to much as the seal appeared on his stomach._

"_Why?! I would rather see you grow up with Naru! You did not need to die!"she said. "I'd rather of seen you with Naru as she grew up! Why do we have to sacrifice Naru?! For the biju balance for the country?! For the village!? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself for my sake?!"Kushina said. _

"_Kushina... its a shinobi's duty to do what it take for his village and home...and besides...even if I stayed alive...I'd be lost without..."he said. "And now... I know we don't have much time with her left... but I want you to tell her what things I can't... that's a mothers role."he said. "I'm doing this for you and for Naru!"he said. "Its my duty as a father."he said and held Naru again, he got the bed out and set her down, Kyuubi growled realizing what they were about to do and brought his paw down about to kill Naru, suddenly Minato jumped along with Kushina and blood flew as both were stabbed in the stomach by his claw which was much more smaller now. _

"_I said it was my duty to die as his father!"Minato said. _

"_Its my right as his mother as well!"she said, he looked at her, she smiled slightly. "Fine... this is the only fight you've ever won with us..."she rasped. _

"_Thank you."Minato said, he summoned a toad. _

"_Whoa?! Fourth?! Kyuubi!? What's going on?!"he yelled. _

"_I'm putting the seal to Kyuubi's cage on you... take yourself to Jiriaya and tell him what's going on."Minato said, he nodded and opened up, Minato put the seal on him and he wrapped up and disappeared. _

_Minato noticed the spirit getting ready to kill him finally. _

"_Kushina... I don't have much time left... tell her what you want to say..."he said, she nodded and looked at Naru who was asleep again. _

"_Naru...don't be a picky eater and eat healthy, make sure you don't stay up late and you get plenty of sleep... Make friends you don't need tons just a few goods ones you can trust... make sure you study hard. Even if something doesn't go right don't get depressed... at the school make sure you respect your teachers and your older classmates... Be careful with your money, don't drink until you are 21. when it comes to guys make sure you pick out a good man, like I did with your father, someone who will always be there for you someone like ….. Kakashi who promised to marry you before you were born..."she said, Minato nodded. "Also be wary of Jiriaya... he can be difficult and not the best role model."she said, Minato smiled. "Things will get really hard for you Naru, but don't give up hope... try to build yourself up no matter what.."she said tears poured down her cheeks. "Take good care of yourself.."she said. "Make sure to have a dream it will help you a lot, and have the confidence to back up that dream. There is so much more that I would want to tell you mother to daughter... I want to be with you longer..."she said and looked back._

"_Minato.. I took all your time I'm sorry."she said. _

"_Its okay all I can say to you Naru, as your father I agree to what your mom said."he said. They sighed and gasped with their dying breath as Minato did the last seals to seal both his and Kushina's chakra into the seal for the future. _

_~o0o~_

_Naru looked at them crying and shaking, she sniffled and wiped her eyes, she looked at them as they looked at her. "We're so sorry for making you the Kyuubi holder...making you bear our burden...for not being there when you grew up..."she said and sighed. _

"_Don't apologize... sure when I was younger... I was upset about being a jinchuuriki...but I would never blame you or dad..."she said, they looked at her shocked. "I've never had parents...but... I do now... and I know you died for me..."she said, they looked at her tears at their eyes. "I am really happy to know you loved me always!"she said. "I'm glad I'm your child!"she said, they looked at her and pulled her closer and held her as they slowly disappeared. _

"_Thank you for letting us be your parents... thank you."Kushina said, Minato nodded as they disappeared slowly and Naru closed her eyes as tears dripped down her cheeks. _

_~o0o~_

Naru opened her eyes and sighed, she touched her stomach and closed her eyes and appeared in front of Kyuubi's cage, he sneered.

"What?!"he snapped.  
"Will you please just give me a chance?"she asked.

"No!"he snarled and turned away.

"You stubborn hairball!"she snarled and moved closer, he turned and looked at her. "You don't get it!"she said and snapped her finger, Kyuubi was slammed down and stuck there, she jumped up to his eye and looked in them. "Yeah my life was miserable cause of you...but ….. I like you! And I want us to be cool! I will be coming after that hate inside you too! So you better get ready."she said. "I want us to be friends..."she said and hopped down. "It would be nice if you believed me... I don't want you hurt anymore."she said and left, Kyuubi looked at her his ears down as he listened to her words then laid down and gulped, he sighed and thought about everything.

Later Naru, Gaara and Bee were on their way back to the hotel area and got in Bee said good night after they are dinner. Naru sat on the bed and looked at Gaara as he came over and laid down, she smiled at him.

"Tired?"she asked.

"A little..."he said, she nodded and laid down. "Has anything happened with you yet?"  
"Not yet... fur-ball."she said, Gaara chuckled and sighed.

"Good night Naru."he said.

"Good night Gaara."she said and closed her eyes and fell asleep, he sighed and looked at the stars and fell asleep finally.

* * *

Aww the first chapter phew! It took a while and I am now working on the second. I pretty much have an outline all done for this story but its just the matter of writing it all!

So now you know what was going on, the big secret between Minato, Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jiriaya, what they knew about Kakashi with Naru. :3 (I may throw a scene in there who knows)

Anyways read and review I will try not to make you all wait too long for the next update but no promises!

Ja ne! ~Babywolf :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well? **Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh!_ **Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later_ **~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

_Gaara walked up to the area and shook as he looked at the form of Shukaku. _

"_Hello my boy."he said. "You come to let me out again?"_

"_No!"  
"I want blood.. you haven't brought me blood in a long time, your mother is very disappointed."he said. _

"_YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!"he yelled, Shukaku chuckled. _

"_You're different..."he said. _

_Gaara focused and watched the seal open, Shukaku laughed.  
"You're letting me out... smart little boy!"he said and moved out, Gaara jumped in his way and focused sand came crashing in and slammed Shukaku back, he growled. _

"_Oh... you want to fight huh?"he said, Gaara glared at him. "Fine it will be fun to fight a little weakling."he said. _

_Gaara focused and listened as Bee told him the exact same thing he told Naru. _

_He grabbed his tail and pulled at the chakra, Shukaku yelled as some of his chakra pulled out. _

"_Why are you trying?!"he yelled and slammed Gaara back, he skidded back then got up and grabbed it again. "You carved that love sign into your head when you have no idea what love it! You are a monster that no one will ever love! Ever!"he yelled._

_Gaara shook in fear and slumped a little, he shook hard as Shukaku laughed as he saw Gaara weakening. "Your mother will help you!"he said. _

_Gaara closed his eyes tight and yelled out in pain. _

"_Gaara."a females voice said, he looked up and gasped as he was met with his mother, his real mother standing in front of him holding her hand out to him. _

"_Come my son."she said, he slowly took her hand and she helped him up, he looked at her as his eyes watered, he ran into her arms and held her crying, she smiled and hugged him tight. "My boy."she whispered. _

"_Mom..."he whispered. _

"_You've grown into such a handsome young man."she whispered. _

"_Mom..."he whimpered again, she smiled and held him as he cried. _

_Finally he pulled back and she cupped his face, he looked at her and smiled. _

"_My baby boy."she said. "Will you tell me your story?"she asked, he nodded, she smiled and sat down, he followed and smiled at her. _

"_Gaara."a males voice said, he gasped and looked at his uncle Yashamaru. _

"_You..."he said and glared. _

"_Gaara you must understand about that day please give me the chance to explain."he said, Gaara slowly nodded, he smiled and sat next to Gaara's mom. _

"_Tell me your story."his mom said, he smiled. _

"_Well...after everything... I was left alone... and treated horribly... father tried to kill me multiple times..."he said, she looked at her brother and he nodded, she sighed. "I grew up alone... no one caring about me really... and one day... I was at the playgrounds and I met this girl who actually came up and talked to me and sat with me... her name is Naru."he said and smiled. "Well...she is a jinchuuriki too, she told me about how she was looking for this place where you can control your beasts and I asked to come along, she agreed and we set out... we traveled all around to every country! It was amazing and fun...she really helped me..."he said. _

"_I'm glad to hear that..."his mom said. "We need to take care of old Shukaku huh?"she said, he smiled and nodded. _

_Gaara glared at the beast as he chuckled darkly at the boy, he got up slowly and growled, he focused and his sand came flying out and wrapped around Shukaku, he growled and let out a breath of air, Gaara gasped as it came flying at him but sand covered him and slammed it away, he smiled knowing it was his mother and attacked harder. Shukaku screamed as he was knocked back, Gaara ran out and grabbed the chakra quickly and pulled, he growled and pulled harder, sand came out and helped him, he smiled and pulled harder and finally the chakra pulled out Shukaku, he screamed as he shrunk down, Gaara panted and looked at his body, his body glowed bright, it was tan and had dark blue and black swirls all along his body and his eyes were golden yellow. _

_Gaara smiled at his mom and uncle, she smiled. _

"_That's my boy."she said, he smiled and locked Shukaku back up again. "Now you can have a normal life..."_

"_hmm... I don't know... I kinda liked the crazy unpredictable life..."he said, she smiled and kissed his head. _

"_Can I talk to you now?"Yashamaru said, Gaara nodded. "That day... it wasn't what you thought... Your father called me in...he wanted to test to see if you were going to be good enough to be a jinchuuriki...he told me...to bring up your mother... he told me to tell you what I said that night...I hated him for it..."he said looking down. _

"_Then why?"  
"I was a ninja loyal to my kage... I didn't have a right to oppose him,...even though I tried..."he said looking down, Gaara looked at him then down. "That time before that when I told you ….you have been loved... I was telling your the truth...heh... you know that now...but I...after that... I made sure to have some of my chakra in you... so hopefully one day I could come and apologize to you...I'm so sorry Gaara."he said, Gaara looked at him and blinked tears ran down his cheeks a little, he smiled and sniffled a little. _

"_Thank you...Uncle Yashamaru..."he said, Yashamaru smiled at him and so did Karura. "Thank you mom..."he said. _

"_You've grown into a fine young man... and I am so proud of you …... now I think I need to go haunt your father..."she said, Gaara chuckled along with Yashamaru. "Him picking on my baby.."she said and smirked. "You go show him what a fine young man you are... make him eat his words and his actions too!"she said. _

"_Thank you both...I love you."he said, she leaned in and ran her thumb over the kanji for love.  
"I will always be with you... in your heart."she said, he smiled and hugged them both startling them, they smiled and returned it and slowly they disappeared, Gaara had tears streaming down his face. He looked at Shukaku who was pinned back in his cage again. _

"_I'll get you for this!"he snarled, Gaara smirked a little. _

_~o0o~_

Gaara opened his eyes and blinked, it was morning, he sat up and yawned, he looked at his shoulder blade where his seal was, Naru had moved the seal from over his heart to his shoulder, so he was able to control his emotions and sleep without the worry of Shukaku taking control of him again.

"You're up."Naru said walking in with breakfast.

"Morning."he said.

"I got breakfast... hopefully Gina will be able to find Kakashi soon...so we can find out what's going on..."she said and sat down, he smirked.

"You never relax do you?"  
"No."she said and giggled, he chuckled.

They ate breakfast and slipped out quietly, Bee was still sleeping, they walked to the training area and began to practice for a while, Naru paused and closed her eyes focusing.

_Gina? Are you okay? _

_**Yes I am just arriving in leaf now. I got his chakra in mind so I will find him. **_

_Okay thanks._

_~o0o~_

Gina flew straight towards Kakashi's chakra, he was at his apartment reading his book. She landed on the sill and pecked at the window, he looked up and opened his window, she flew in and landed next to him.

"Gina? What are you doing here?"he asked.

"Naru wanted to talk to you."she said.

"Huh?"  
"She wants to know what's going on..."

"What?"  
"Well I guess they were suppose to meet someone and they didn't come...there is a big emergency?"

"Oh..._sigh..._ I'm not suppose to say something but... its war..."  
"War?"  
"The akatsuki against the allied nations..."he said.

"Why aren't they telling Naru-sama, Gaara and Bee?"  
"Because the war is about them, the akatsuki is after the tailed beast to pull them out and rule the world, they are sending the remaining jinchuuriki to them..."he said.

"Oh..."she said.

"So how is Naru doing?"he asked.

"She's doing good... she's trying to get Kyuubi to work with her but he's not.."she said. "She fought against him and got his chakra..."she said.

"Wow..."he said and smiled. "She's 17 now right?"  
"Yes!"she said and whistled.

"Heh... tell her I said happy late birthday."he said.

"Will do...but I've got to rest I'm tired."she said and sighed.  
"You can rest here."he said, she smiled and hopped on his pillow and laid there, he smiled and continued to read as Gina rested for a few hours.

She finally got up and sighed. "I need to return to Naru-sama..."  
"Alright...tell her I said hi."he said.

"Will do. Bye Kashi-chan."she said and flew out, Kakashi sighed and smiled, he set his book down. _I'm in so much trouble for talking..._he thought and sighed, he laid down on his bed and thought about Naru and smiled.

~o0o~

Naru sat up looking at the stars, Bee was heading to the rooms for supper and Gaara tagged along as well after making sure she was fine.

She heard the flapping of wings and looked as Gina appeared, Naru held her arm out, she landed there and sighed.

"Naru-sama.."she said.

"You tired?"  
"I will be fine."she said and smiled.

"So did you talk to him?"  
"Yeah... I rested for a while as well...but he told me what's going on..."  
"What?"she asked.

~o0o~

Naru came in quickly making Gaara and Bee jump slightly.

"Its war."she said.

"What?"Gaara asked.

"Its a war!... what's going on...its the five nations together against the akatsuki...they want us jinchuuriki to take the beasts out and rule the world! They wont tell us because its about us!"she snarled and growled, she punched the wall.

"But...why... I mean...bro has always kept me in the village as a weapon...so I mean... why wouldn't he use us..."Bee said.

"I don't know..."Naru said and growled, she thought a little then stood up.

"You have an idea don't ya?"Gaara said.

"Yep..."she said.

"What?"

"We're going to the mainland...to talk to A-jiji-san..."she said, they smirked at the girl.

Suddenly there was a few knocks on the door, they looked at each other and Naru opened it a little and peeked out, she gasped and opened it to see Roushi there.

"Naru-chan! Look at you all grown up!"he said and hugged her lifting her off the ground.

"Hey Roushi!"she rasped, he set her down and chuckled, they shut the door.

"What are you doing here?"Gaara asked.

"The war...they said for us to stay here for safety because they can't find us here..."he said.

"So they told you..."  
"Well...I was kinda...snooping..."he said chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "And I got busted..."he said. "But apparently... a ninja from leaf...who left a long time ago... knows a jutsu that can bring the dead back to life... that's what they are using.."he said.

"The dead?"Naru said.

"Its all edo tensei...pretty much you summon the dead people and you can put them under your control..."he said.

"Sounds gross..."Naru said, they smirked.

"You still wanna-"Gaara said looking at her.

"Oh yeah."  
"What?"Roushi asked.

"We're going to the main land to have a word with A-jiji-san..."she said and sighed.

"Nice..."  
"But what if bro says no..."  
"...I don't know yet..."she said and slumped a little, she thought for almost ten minutes then got up, they looked at her, she found some paper and began to write, she finished and had 3 letters, she summoned another bird.

"I need you to take these letters to a few different places okay?"she asked, it nodded. "Good, first is Zabuza and Haku in mist, then its to the Uzumaki clan, then finally to Karin and Kidoumaru in sound."she said, he cawed, she strapped the letters to him, she sent him off.

"What are you doing?"Gaara asked.

"Calling in reinforcements..."she said with a smirk, they sighed and slumped a little.

~o0o~

The next day at 11am, Gaara, Naru, Bee and Roushi climbed into a boat and hid their chakra and set out. Naru stood at the front of the boat with a hooded cloak on. _I'm not loosing anyone else..._ she thought and sighed.

* * *

Naru's got a plan :3

Okay so these chapters are not as long as I was hoping they would be... :P

With Gaara meeting his mom I was having a hard time writing it dunno why I guess just cause I don't know much about her so...xP

Anyways I don't know when the new chapter will be up...I'm writing this one and like four other so... yeah... little overwhelmed sometimes xD

Read and Review but don't flame!


	3. Chapter 3

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well?  
**Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh!_  
**Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later_  
**~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

Naru, Gaara, Bee and Roushi arrived at the docks in lightning and walked to the village, they walked straight to the kage office and burst in, A looked up and glared at them.

"What are you all doing here?!"he snarled.

"We need to talk."Naru said, he sighed they stood there, he sat back down.

"What?"he said.

"What's this about a war?"she said.

"It has nothing to do with you."he said.

"Nothing to do with us?! Its with the Akatsuki!"  
"How do know?"  
"...I have ways."she said. "Now tell me."she said.

"Naru this was is about you four... they want you to rule the world."  
"Then let us fight!"she said.

"NO!"  
"Wait...bro... you've kept in this village ever since I became the jinchuuriki to be a weapon and right now you need a weapon."Bee said.

"I know! But I was voted against it! But then I thought about it... its safer for you stay at that island... if we lose you then we lose this war."he said. "I can't take the risk."  
"We are jinchuuriki! We are strong...we can fight!"Naru said and slammed her hands down on her desk.

"Naru-"  
"Why did you send us to train then!? Huh?!"she snarled.

"Naru your guts and your stubbornness will not help you this time... now I say it one more time..."he said stood up and leaned in her face. "Go back to the island and stay put!"he snarled.

Naru glared at him her lip almost curling up in a snarl.

"...fine."she said and turned away, Gaara, Roushi and Bee blinked in shock. "Let's go."she said and walked out with a slam of the door. Bee looked at A as he sunk down in his seat and rubbed his head with a sigh. They all walked out slowly and headed back to the boat.

They set sail back towards the island, Gaara got up and started to walk down but Naru came out, she smiled at him.

"You alright?"he asked as she sat down with them.

"Yeah..."  
"You got something brewing in that head of yours don't ya?"Bee asked.

"Yep..."she said.

"What?"  
"We'll go back to the island... and wait...then we're fighting..."she said and laid back and stared at the clouds.

"Oh boy..."Gaara said and rubbed his hair, Naru looked at him and smiled.

~o0o~

"Alright Raikage, you've been quiet..."Sarutobi said, Tsunade looked at him along with the other kage.

"They know..."he said.

"They?"

"Naru, Bee, Gaara and Roushi..."he said. "They were in my office earlier..."he said.

"What?"Sarutobi said.

"She knows about the war and was demanding I let them fight in it..."he said.

"Well-"  
"I said no..."  
"You said Gaara was there? So he's still alive?"the Kazekage said.

"He's your son right?"the Mizukage asked.

"Yes..."he said and sighed.

"What are we going to do? Naru isn't really the type of person to do as she is told..."Sarutobi said with a chuckle.

"If you excuse me.."Tsunade said and walked out quickly.

"I am having a few teams that excel in barrier ninjutsu to put them around the island, she can't break out easily.."A said.

"Hm."they said and nodded.

~o0o~

Naru, Gaara, Bee and Roushi got back on the island, they went to their rooms and laid down for a while resting.

"What are you planning Naru?"Gaara asked.  
"I called in reinforcements, we're joining this fight whether they like it or not..."she said.

"They'll try to stop us.."  
"Oh well..."she said, he chuckled, she sighed looked at the sky, Gaara laid down and went to sleep, Naru sat up and sighed as she stared at the sky. _Is this a good idea? _She thought.

~o0o~

Madara stared out, his one eye sharingan and the other rinnegan that he took from Nagato which he killed after killing Konan. Madara smirked under his mask standing with his small army. All the previous jinchuuriki who were captured and killed, the only difference was each had one rinnegan and one sharingan like him. "Finally the time has come to set out."  
"You are being very hasty..."a voice hissed. "You believe you can win with these 5?"

"What do you have a better idea...Orochimaru?"he said glancing back, the man walked out and smirked.

"In fact I do.."he said, he quickly made the signs tiger, snake, dog, dragon and clapped his hands, a bunch of coffins rose up from the ground and opened up revealing a few of the akatsuki members that had been killed, a few leaf ninja's and a few ninja's from other countries as well.

"Like I want some pathetic people like that... I have my jinchuuriki..."

"Yes...but I am still in control of them.."  
"Why you!"he snarled.  
"Wait wait... maybe you'll change your mind and use the others with this one."he said and focused, one rose up and opened, he gasped in shock.

"Where did you get that?!"he snarled.

"I have my ways...now do we have a deal...or don't we?"Orochimaru said and licked his teeth.

"What do you want?"  
"Bring me the young Uchiha boy...Sasuke and I will leave your army to fight."he said.

"...Deal."he growled, Orochimaru chuckled and focused, the people stepped out and blinked trying to understand why there were there but mainly how they were there.

Orochimaru focused and commanded them to set out, Madara took off with his five jinchuuriki and Orochimaru moved back inside to control and keep an eye on them. _Once I have Sasuke... I can just take over him and take Madara down..._he thought and chuckled darkly.

~o0o~

"So far it seems Madara has what's left of the akatsuki and maybe a few others..."the Mizukage said. "So if we all stay together we can do this."A said.

"Yeah."Sarutobi nodded.

"Can I suggest something?"Tsunade said.

"What?"

"The kage need to go after Madara...you take him out the others wont have a leader anymore."  
"Excuse me!"a boy burst into the office looking very shaken up.

"What is it?!"A snarled.

"A report came from the spies at mountain grave... they said there are dead on their way here! They are fighting in the war as well!"

"What?!"A snarled and punched the table.

"It sounds like..."Tsunade said.

"Edo tensei..."Sarutobi said.

"You know this jutsu?"

"Yes... it was created by the second hokage:Tobirama Senju... and the only other person I know who can do that jutsu is..."Sarutobi said.

"Orochimaru."Tsunade said.

"So the army is full of dead people..."  
"The jutsu is a very powerful one, all you need is the DNA of someone dead and you can bring them to life, the only way to stop it is to make the person who started it stop it."  
"Can't we just kill them?!"A said.

"No...because it will go on forever... you must make the starter of the jutsu stop it...the jutsu was created to pretty much make the perfect solider..."  
"How?"the Tsuchikage asked.

"This jutsu the dead person is perfect for suicide attacks...they can run straight in and destroy the people and they will instantly come back..."he said.

"Wow..."they said.

"So we just have to find a way to get to Orochimaru and stop the jutsu..."  
"Maybe we should split the army up then..."  
"No... proceed as one... if enemies come we can break them off on who will need it and continue on.."A said.

"It makes sense..."Tsunade said. "We may have a better chance that way..."she said.

"Alright... let's head out as a united nation to war!"A said, they got up each carrying a smirk on their face and determination in their eyes.

~o0o~

Kakashi stood there his new hatai-ate matching everyone's, it was the same type except it had the kanji for 'shinobi', he stood there and sighed and thought about what Tsunade had told him.

_Kakashi was relaxing in his room at the tower, Tsunade came in making him look up from his Icha Icha.  
"Come in..."he said smiling. _

"_I know what you did..."she said, he looked at her weird.  
"What did I do?"  
"Told Naru about the war..."she said with her eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face, he paused and slightly gulped. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about..."he said. _

"_Idiot..."she said and sighed, she looked at him. "She was here ya know?"  
"What?!"he said. _

"_She came here to demand to fight in the war..."_

"_What?! But its about them I didn't mean for- oh..."he groaned. _

"_Nice one."she said. "Kakashi... she is going to fight... you know her..."she said, Kakashi nodded. "But I think...if anyone could win this fight...its her..."she said. _

"_Yeah."Kakashi nodded and smiled, she smirked and walked out. _

Kakashi sighed and touched the necklace that was hidden under his shirt, he sighed again and looked at the sky. _Naru...if you come just be careful... _he thought and sighed as they set out to battle.

~o0o~

Naru stood on the tall spike on the island waiting, she honed her chakra and smiled a little. _Thank goodness._ She thought and sighed, she smirked and stared out and gritted her teeth. _I'm not running anymore...and I'm not letting any of my friend get hurt anymore._ She thought and hopped down and waited at the dock as a shape appeared in the fog.

* * *

Okay I'm not feeling good I haven't been feeling good for a while and it just keep getting worse.. so I don't know what's gonna happen right now..

So if you flame well go take a long walk off a short pier.

I don't know about my stories right now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well? **Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh!_ **Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later_ **~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

Naru stood on the tall spike on the island waiting, she honed her chakra and smiled a little. _Thank goodness._ She thought and sighed, she smirked and stared out and gritted her teeth. _I'm not running anymore...and I'm not letting any of my friend get hurt anymore._ She thought and hopped down and waited at the dock as a shape appeared in the fog.

She smiled as the shape got closer finally she saw the boat she was waiting for, then two more appeared, she smiled as they stopped on the docks and the ramps were put down.

She smiled and walked forward and smiled as two came running up, she gasped as she was pulled into a hug by Haku.

"Hey there..."Naru groaned, Haku smiled and let her go, Zabuza put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"You've grown up...still a little squirt though."he said, she stuck her tongue out at him, he chuckled.

"Naru-sama."  
"Hisao-san!"she said and ran up to him and hugged him. "Or should I say ojii-san..."she said and smiled.

"Heh... you figured it out huh?"he said and rubbed the back of his head, she hummed then smiled.

"Naru!"Karin said and waved, Kimimaro came up slowly and smirked.

"Naru."he said.

"Karin! Kimimaro!"she said and hugged them.

"So you found another of us Naru?"Hisao said walking up.

"Huh?"she said.

"Karin correct?"he said, she nodded. "What's your last name?"  
"Dunno my parents never told me."  
"Uzumaki."he said, she blinked.

"How do you know?"Naru asked.

"The hair... only in very special cases like you, an Uzumaki clan member's hair is red."he said.

"Cool... welcome to my family!"Naru said and laughed, Karin giggled.

"So where is Gaara?"Zabuza asked.

"Training...come on."she said.

They followed the girl down the paths looking around at the area. "So how old are you now Naru-chan?"Haku asked.

"17."she said and looked at them and smiled.

"So...why exactly did you call us here?"Zabuza said as they arrived, she turned.

"The war."

"Oh I heard about that..."Karin said.

"We went to see the raikage...and-"  
"Naru!... oh they made it."Gaara said walking up with Bee, Karin blushed hard seeing him.

"Anyways...um... we went to see him and he told us we are not allowed to fight..."she said.

"And let me guess..."Zabuza said. "You're not happy with that and you called us all here to go help in the war.."he said.  
"Exactly..."she said and smiled, they chuckled.

"Well if we are going to do this...we need a plan..."  
"I was just thinking-"  
"If you say just run in I'm gonna hit ya."Hisao said, she looked down with a blush on her face.

"Let's head to the rooms and plan..."Gaara said, they nodded and followed them back to the building, they all sat down in the large room.

"Okay does anyone know where the war is taking place?"Naru asked.

"I figured this is what that was about so I sneaked into the Mizukage room and got the map."Zabuza said and opened it, he placed it on the large table and they all looked at it.

"Okay so what I picked up was they are going as one large group and when they run into enemies they will break off into groups that will be able to deal with the enemies."Zabuza said.

"Wait if you two are ninja's how are you not in the war now?"Kimimaro said.

"I hid from her..."he said, they chuckled.

"Naru with us we have about 10 able shinobi..."Hisao said.

"Okay that's fine... so does anyone have any objections to fighting in the war?"Naru asked, they mumbled and shook their heads no.

"Alright so that gives us... 19 shinobi that can fight...the others can stay here.."she said, they nodded.

"How are we gonna do this?"Gaara asked.

"Alright... how about this.."Zabuza said. "Bee, Naru and Gaara are one team, they head to the front lines since I would guess Madara would be at."he said, they nodded. "What are your strengths?"he asked people from the clan.

"Many things; sealing, healing, vast amount of chakra..."Hisao said.

"Alright I am goo at slicing, Haku is my partner..."

"Why are you in charge?"Kimimaro said.

"I am holder, more experience and I said so."he said and smirked, he grumbled and looked away. "Anyways... Karin...what are you good at?"  
"Pretty much the same thing but I have a special healing ability..."she said and showed her arm all the bite marks.

"Alright..."Zabuza said and sighed. "Roushi was it?"he asked, he nodded. "You need to stay with the fighters...we may need a lot of chakra or a special jutsu.."Zabuza said.

"How are we gonna get to them?"Naru asked.

"Alright, we are here."he said and pointed. "The fighting is over here... but they may have small scouts and what not on the way which would be easy enough to take out..."he said and shrugged. "If that Madara guy is coming from here..."He said and pointed at mountain's grave causing a shiver to run down Naru's spine. "He'll try to head towards the battlefield and if we train it right... we can cut him off and fight him."Zabuza said.

"So team one will be, Haku, me, and I'd say at least 3 from your clan."Zabuza said, they nodded. "Next team like I said, Naru, Bee and Gaara..."they nodded. "Then it should be Hisao and four from your clan... then finally for the last team Kimimaro, Karin, Roushi and the three remaining Uzumaki's..."he said.

"Alright... now we need to decide-"Hisao said.  
"Haku and I are good on defense and attack... I have my assassination technique and hidden mist, Haku has his ice mirror..."  
"Wait your kekkei genkai is ice?"Hisao said, Haku nodded. "I heard they all were-"  
"I wasn't..."he said, Hisao nodded and dropped the subject.

"Kimimaro... since I am guessing you're not a person for fighting...right?"

"Yeah..."he said. "I will if I must but..."  
"Then that's why I paired you with Karin one because you know each other and you can help wounded ninja's and Karin..Roushi you're with them because of your chakra's..."he said.

"Figured that.."he said and smirked.

"If you Uzumaki's are good at sealing then you will be needed in this war."Zabuza said. "Apparently... they have dead ninja's..."

"Huh?!"Naru said.

"Its a forbidden jutsu that was created by the second hokage of leaf, you need a human sacrifice but if you have their DNA, you can...bring the person back to life."he said. "And the only way to stop the jutsu is to make the original person to stop it... or to seal the person after defeating them.."  
"But if you have defeated them...shouldn't it be-"Naru said.

"No...see the jutsu... is perfect for wars Naru... the person could be cut right in half...they me disabled for a bit but they come back.."Hisao said.

"Oh..."she said and nodded.

"Alright... so that's what we need to focus on..."Zabuza said.

"Alright everyone... we ready?"Naru said and stood up.

"Naru.."Gaara said.

"What?"  
"Let's rest for the night.."he said, she blushed and giggled.

"Sorry..."she said and sighed.

They all camped out and fell asleep quickly, Naru walked outside and climbed the trees and closed her eyes.

She opened them and stared at the gates of Kyuubi's cage, he opened his eyes and sneered at her.

"Don't you ever get out of this bad mood?"she said and sat down.

"No."he said.

"Why can't you just give me a chance?"  
"Because you are a pathetic, little weakling that doesn't deserve it."he said.

"And you're a giant, stinky fur-ball!"she snarled, he growled and tried to launch at her. "Listen Kyuubi-"  
"Kurama."  
"Kurama?"  
"My name you idiot!"he snarled.

"Oh... cool...okay Kurama.."she said and smiled, he hummed a little. "I... .. I will admit I understand why you don't trust me... you've been used so many times...but you need to know...when I say I'm going to do something I mean it!"she said. "I want us to be friends..."  
"I've made your life.. hell how could you want to be friends..."he grumbled.

"Yeah you did make my life hell..."she said, he smirked slightly. "But... you also helped me grow...just like my other half did...whether you like it or we are in this together... but I would like it if you liked it..."she said.  
"Why do you care about me so much?"  
"Because... I know you're not a bad guy... you just have been used and hurt-"  
"I'm not a little kid..."he snarled.

"Okay okay.."she said and huffed. "But you have been used for others stupid deeds... and you lost your trust for humans..."she said. "I wouldn't do that...all I want is to help my friends and family...and who knows...maybe if we can win this... with you on my side... I could find a way to let you go free...without dying..."she said.

"You'd really do that if you could?"  
"If you promised you would be nice..."she said. "I know you hate being locked away inside people... I mean you're the top biju and you're trapped inside a little gaki like me..."she said. "But..."she said and got up. "I would still like for us to be friends."she said and smiled at him then disappeared.

Naru opened her eyes and blinked, she looked at the stars and sighed. _Please be okay everyone..._ she thought.

"Why aren't you asleep?"Gaara said looking up at her.

"I...just thinking.."she said and shrugged.  
"Trying again?"  
"Yeah..."she said and jumped down. "Do you think...we'll be able to do this?"  
"I know.."he said, she smiled and bumped him.

"Alright let's get some sleep...we're gonna have a long day tomorrow..."she said and sighed.

~o0o~

Everyone got all prepared as they walked from the building, Naru strapped her sword on her back, that with a special jutsu was shrunken down so it would easier to carry, she fixed her belt and sighed.

Now she wore an orange shirt that had no sleeves and the collar went up her neck but was opened, the bottom of the shirt on one side reached almost to her knees and had a red belt with the Uzumaki clan symbol on it. She had her black gloves on with the red diamonds on it, and had her baggy blue pants on with tall boots.

"Alright...we ready?"Naru said and smiled, they nodded.

"Let's go."Naru said, they waved goodbye to some of them who were staying there and took off quickly.

~o0o~

They traveled quickly and stopped quickly they were met with the barrier team around the island.

"Bro..."Bee said.

"No chance!"the head leader said. "You are not allowed out of here."he said, Naru growled and created a lightning dragon and smashed it into the walls, it got through three before it disappeared and they walls were repaired instantly.

"Alright...Naru..Gaara...Roushi.."Bee said, he transformed quickly and they pulled their chakra up and blasted at once, the barrier team groaned and struggled as they tried to keep them in but their combined attacks at once was no good and the barrier shattered giving them enough time to get everyone out before it was repaired, Naru ran in the front and clenched her fists as she sensed the fighting and deaths. _No one else will die for me..._she thought and sped up quickly.

~o0o~

Now the only ones that were left in the team was A, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiriaya, Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, and a few others from the leaf were running together.

"_Everyone listen."_Inoichi said through their minds. _"Naru, Bee, Gaara, and Roushi along with a pretty small but powerful army have broken out of the barrier and are moving towards the battlefield."_

"_Why didn't the barrier team stop them?!"A snarled._

"_They tried but they all attacked at once and it was too much and it shattered."_

"Those brats!"A snarled, Kakashi smiled a little thinking about his Naru. _Nice job Naru._ He thought.

They stopped at a small clearing and panted, Hinata and Neji activated their byakugan and looked around.  
"He's here.."Hinata said first.

"With 5 others...seem to be the old jinchuuriki..."Neji said.

"So it is true... he did bring them back to life."Sarutobi said and sighed.

They burst from the trees and stood there, he chuckled.

"Well well well... it seems we have a battle.."Madara said and chuckled.

"You wont go any farther."A snarled.

"Let's start!"he said and the jinchuuriki launched out towards them.

* * *

**Next chapter spoiler: **Naru, Gaara, Bee Begin to fight, and Naru runs into an unexpected ally.

Read and review. NO FLAMES!


	5. Chapter 5

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well?  
**Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh!_  
**Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later  
_ **~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

Naru, Gaara, Bee and the rest of their small army ran quickly through the land setting their sights for the battlefields.

"Zabuza!"Naru said, he sped up and ran next to her. "I just got an idea...I'll send a couple clones with each group so then I will be able to help as well and I can get a better view on everything."she said.

"Heh...you're getting smarter gaki."he said and ruffled her hair, she smiled and continued on. They ran straight and ran into a small group of ninja's.

"You all! Thank goodness!"one said, Naru growled and pulled her chakra up.

"Naru!"Gaara said as she slammed the one man with a chakra hand, he fell back and transformed into Zetsu. "What?"he said.

"Their enemies... I don't know how I but I do."she said and began to attack they all jumped in and defeated them quickly.

Naru panted and looked around at all the enemies, she smirked and looked at them all.

"What's going on?"Naru asked.

"_Naru?"  
_"What?!"she said looking around.

"_Relax, my name is Shikaku, I am a ninja from leaf, Shikamaru's father."_

"Oh..."she said.

"Naru?"Gaara said.

"Shikaku from leaf is talking to me..."she said.

"_Are you all on the battlefield?"_

_We just fought a group of guys... some freaky tree guys..._

"_Those are Zetsu, they are hundreds of thousands around, if they get a hold of you, they can copy your chakra and change into you."he said._

_Okay so we just beat them,...what's going on in the battlefield?_

"_So far most of the rookies along with a few sensei's, Jiriaya, Tsunade, Sarutobi, A and three others from sand are heading towards Madara, everyone else is in different battles."_

_okay thanks we will be heading towards them all soon._

Naru sighed and shook her head.

"Well?"Gaara said.

"The army is broken up into battles, these characters here can absorb chakra and change into that person...there is a lot of them."

"Alright so we have to be careful."Zabuza said, they nodded.

"Alright let's go guys!"Naru said and took off, they chuckled and chased after the girl.

~o0o~

Madara smirked as he watched the small army that headed him off, fighting against two jinchuuriki and so far they were doing alright. _If I just drag this on for a while...they will run out of chakra and it will be no problem._ He thought and smirked behind his mask.

~o0o~

"HAH!"Naru yelled as she destroyed a small group of the Zetsu, she glanced back and saw Gaara and Bee take out their enemies. The rest of their army had split up and helped the other armies, Naru panted hard and gripped her arm that had gotten cut before, she focused and began to heal it.

A Zetsu exploded in between them, Naru yelped and fell back rolling down the hill.  
"NARU!"Gaara yelled but was stopped by more Zetsu clones, he growled and tried to focus.

**Hey brat...**

_What?_

**I'll help you. **

_Why?_

**I'm bored...and why are you asking?! Be glad I did don't question me!**

_Sorry but we've been enemies, I'm not going to trust you. And anyways why do you want to help now?_

**I'd rather help fight then sit in this stupid cage that little brat made and do nothing. **

_You promise you're not going to pull anything tricky..._

**Yes! I promise I will be good... It'll be better then being sucked into that statue... so just shut up and accept my offer!**

_Fine...Shukaku. _Gaara said and smirked and focused and undid the seal on the sage, it opened fully and Shukaku moved out and stretched.

**Finally.** Shukaku said and stretched again, he hit Gaara gently, he felt his body become stronger.

Gaara focused as his body started to shine, his hair turned brown with gold shimmer in it, his whole body was like that and had one tocoma on the front of his chest, he focused his eyes glowed bright teal, his teeth sharpened. _I can sense them now. _He thought, he grabbed his sword which glowed bright, Gaara growled and swung his blade and they screamed as his chakra of wind came out and sliced them up making them drop to the ground.

~o0o~

Naru groaned and rubbed her head slowly, she got up and looked at the hill she fell down, she took a step and hissed, her ankle was throbbing. "Just what I need a broken foot."she said and sighed, she sat down and took her shoe off and began to heal her foot slowly.

She finally got it to stop throbbing and got up sliding her shoe back on, she sighed and looked at the sky the sun was getting close to setting. _I gotta get back to Gaara but there is no way I can climb that hill._ She thought and began to walk, she pulled out a cloak and wrapped it around her and covered her head so no one would see her, she sighed and continued to move.

The thunder rumbled and lighting lit up the sky, she looked up and rain began to fall, she sighed and focused, she could sense Gaara and Bee at least 5 miles from her, she gasped a little as she felt Gaara's chakra strengthen to a good 100 times stronger then before.

_What's going on with him?_

**Probably that weakling. **

_What?_

**Shukaku, he gave him his chakra and now he is out of the cage willingly staying inside him to help...so weak. **

_If he can do it then why wont you do it for me?_

**Because I have no interest in helping a pathetic little girl like you!**

_Typical.. _

**What's that suppose to me!?**

_Well you call him weak while you are stuck in a cage while he is allowed to move around and fight while you lay on your ass doing nothing. _

**Come here I'll rip ya to shreds for that! You know nothing about me! Why would I help a little human like you huh? You see if you die I go free again.**

_You do realize if I die they will find another person to become our jinchuuriki. _

**Like they could try it again!**

_Well considering they have done it three times...and you say we're pathetic some king of the demons. _

…**...SHUT UP!**he screamed.

She began to run through the woods quickly to reach them before anything else happened, she paused and panted hard, she searched around and found them running, she sighed and continued on, she glanced back to make sure no one was following or trying to sneak up on her.

She looked forward again and gasped, she skidded and fell to the ground, in front of her Itachi Uchiha stood in front of her, she sprung up and had her sword in her hand ready.

"Put the weapon down I am no danger to you."  
"I find that hard to believe!"she said and glared at him.

"Naru listen to me."he said, she paused and glanced at him, he sighed as she put the sword down, he looked at her. "Naru I need your help."  
"What?"

"I am sure you've heard about what I did to get kicked out am I right?"  
"Yeah... you killed your whole clan."

"Yes...but what you don't know is the truth."  
"Truth?"  
"The truth about that night, I was ordered to do so by the hokage and the council."  
"The old man would never-"  
"He would if it was to save the village."  
"Save the village?"she said.

"My clan was planning an over throw of the village, the whole clan was in on it. I was asked to keep an eye on them-"  
"If you were part of the clan why weren't you in on it?"  
"I like peace not war... by time I was four years old I witnessed thousands of deaths... it changed me and I hated the blood... I knew someone was near the village planning to try his hand at destroying it again and I spoke to him, he helped me kill them all..."  
"So you became a wanted ninja, who just about everyone hated...to save the village?"she said.

"Yes."he said and looked down.

"But why tell me this?"  
"Truth be told you remind me a lot of my old friend Shisui, he had the same dream and determination as you and I know you would do anything to help the village."he said.

"If you really weren't the bad guy why did you help them torture me that time ago? Why did you put me in the genjutsu that almost made me lose my mind!?"

"I had to ….. as the saying goes 'It's easier to trick your own then others'... I tricked my family into believing I was with them, I tricked Sasuke into believing I was the evil one to make him stronger, I tricked the akatsuki into thinking I was with them..."he said, she sighed and looked down and blinked.  
"Why are you here?"she asked.

"I am going to stop the edo tensei."

"No! This war is partially about me.. I will do it!"  
"Naru no... you need to keep in mind no matter how powerful you are, it's nothing compared to powerful you can be when you never forget your friends and family."he said and put his hands on her shoulders, she looked down, he tilted her head up from her chin, she looked at him tears at her eyes.

"I will take care of that.. you take care of Madara..."he said, she nodded slowly. "I will give you a special jutsu."he said and activated his sharingan, she gasped as he stared into her eyes, she gasped as her head throbbed, she groaned.

"What...what was that?!"she said.

"A special power.. you will understand it soon...once awoken with a rinnegan will be closed with a rinnegan."

"Rinnegan..."she whispered and looked at him. "But what about you, can you do this?"  
"Every jutsu has a weakness you just have to find it."he said and winked. "Now go and win this war Naru."he said, she nodded slowly then leaned in and kissed his cheek, he looked at her shocked.

"Thank you."she said and ran past fixing her her hood quickly, Itachi watched her go then turned and and headed to his destination to make sure this jutsu was stopped.

Naru ran through the trees quickly, she panted and tracked Gaara again and smirked. _"once awoken with a rinnegan will be closed with a rinnegan."_Itachi's words rang through her mind.

"What does that mean?"she mumbled and shook her head, she ran quicker and growled as small group of disguised ninja's, she growled and focused.

"Hi no ryū jutsu."she said, her chakra lifted from her body and formed a dragon of fire, it roared and launched out at them and hit them causing them to scream in pain as they were burned, she waited until the fire was out and stopped it, she sighed. "Now to find Gaara and Bee and put an end to this."she said and took off again at breakneck speed. _Kakashi, everyone just hang on a little bit longer, I'm coming._ She thought.

~o0o~

Kakashi skidded back as let his lightning chain fell, he just sliced through some jinchuuriki hands, Tsunade healed a few of the people who had gotten hit by them.

"Very good...but let's see you handle this."Madara said and snapped his finger, two of the jinchuuriki formed into their full transformed shapes and began to attack.

"Things just got a whole lot harder."

* * *

Alright so you know who the hidden ally is :) Itachi just cause I love him :3 and since he stopped it in the actual manga... I am still not sure if I will put the fight in the story or if I'll just do little bits or what I'm not sure yet... :P

Can you figure out what Itachi did to Naru?

I thought with Kurama and Naru arguing like that and everything was kinda funny... What did you like about it? What do you think is gonna happen? tell me i like to read them. :)

Read and review but no flames! if you want to, take them and shove them up your ass! :) Maybe it will make you warm up :P

Next chapter will be up soon...


	6. Chapter 6

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well? **Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh!_ **Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later _ **~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

Naru ran through the trees quickly, she panted and tracked Gaara again and smirked. _"once awoken with a rinnegan will be closed with a rinnegan."_Itachi's words rang through her mind.

"What does that mean?"she mumbled and shook her head, she ran quicker and growled as small group of disguised ninja's, she growled and focused.

"Hi no ryū jutsu."she said, her chakra lifted from her body and formed a dragon of fire, it roared and launched out at them and hit them causing them to scream in pain as they were burned, she waited until the fire was out and stopped it, she sighed. "Now to find Gaara and Bee and put an end to this."she said and took off again at breakneck speed. _Kakashi, everyone just hang on a little bit longer, I'm coming._ She thought.

She panted as she ran through the woods, she closed her eyes and focused on the armies, they were starting to win now that they had more reinforcements.

"Naru!"Gaara's voice sounded, she looked at him and focused and noticed it was his chakra, she skidded to a stop and they caught up to her, she smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"Are you alright? I was worried."he said panting.

"What happened?"she asked. "Shukaku really is working with you now?"she said.

"How did you know?"he asked.

"Kyuubi was making fun of him."she said, Gaara shook his head and smirked.

"What happened it you?"he asked.

"Nothing... I ran into a few Zetsu but I took them out quickly."she said, he nodded. "I scanned the armies it's turning in their favor with the back up."she said.

"Good now we need to locate the main battlefield."Bee said.

"Let's go."Naru said, she took a step and stumbled a little and rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Naru?"Gaara asked holding her, she nodded and smiled.

"Sorry...my eyes just hurt all the sudden."she said and smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."she said and smiled. "We need to hurry."she said.

"Let's go!"Bee said, they nodded and took off quickly running through the forests.

~o0o~

The small army skidded back on the ground and groaned struggling up, two of the fully formed jinchuuriki had slashed their tails out and hit them backwards sending them back and hitting the ground hard.

"This is impossible... we're not up to par with jinchuuriki..."Sasuke said and panted, his sharingan darkened for his lack of chakra.

"We can't lose this war. Even if it kills us we must stop him."A said.

"Very moving but you don't have the power to stop me... you should just give up already... your death will be fast."Madara said and chuckled, they growled and got ready as two jinchuuriki roared and charged with their signature jutsu's.

~o0o~

"Naru you should preserve your chakra.."Gaara said.

"No I want to get there."she said, her whole body was glowing a golden color thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra cloak, she obtained when she took his chakra from him.

"I get that but if you use all your chakra up getting there, you wont have any once you get there and you'll be useless to them."Gaara said.

"He's right girl, chill out, we still have a while to go..."Bee said, she sighed and let the chakra fall from her, they nodded and smiled at her.

"We'll make it don't worry."Gaara said, she nodded and they sped up a little and continued on.

Naru stared ahead, the setting sun shining in their face, Naru balled her fists tight and gritted her teeth. _I'll put a stop to this war... I swear it. _

~o0o~

Itachi walked up to the building and slipped inside and busted the wall open.

"Very impressive Itachi-kun, you broke through my kekkai."Orochimaru said and smirked.

"For someone so powerful, you don't know how to hide chakra very well."he said.

"Hmm you shouldn't underestimate me Itachi-kun..."Orochimaru said peeking at him from under his cloak.

"I'll be stopping this jutsu..."he said.

"Oh really...keep in mind you can't just kill me... the jutsu will go on if you do."

"I am aware."  
"I thought you were one of the bad guys... I guess you can't trust anyone anymore."Orochimaru said and chuckled, his tongue came out and licked his lips.

Itachi got ready, his sharingan activated and he got ready to activate his jutsu.

"Keep in mind this jutsu has no weaknesses and no risks..."

"Wrong... all jutsu's have a weakness, this jutsu's weak point..."he said, Orochimaru glanced at him curious. "Is me."he said and activated his mangekyou.

"Really? But if you're here...who will you protect your little brother?"he said and smiled. "I failed to obtain your eyes, but your little brother is much more naïve.."he said, Itachi flickered a little.

"Hmph...he's in good hands."he said and thought about Naru, Orochimaru looked at him strange then smirked.

"You know very little about me Itachi-kun..."  
"You would think."he said.

Orochimaru pulled his cloak off, Itachi looked at him shocked a little, he smirked.

"I have a achieved the top rank of natural power... I am a dragon."he said, his skin was scaled and he had horns on his head, Itachi glared at him and got ready.

~o0o~

Naru yelled as she attacked a large group of Zetsu, she stopped and panted, she put her sword down and sighed, Gaara landed next to her.

"Are you alright?"he asked, she nodded and smiled, he looked at her accusingly.

"Gaara I'm fine...my chakra is a little low."she said and panted hard.

"Rest for a few minutes, we still have a while to go."Gaara said, she slumped down and took a drink, she panted and sighed. Gaara let his chakra drop for a few minutes and they kept their guard up.

"This would a lot easier if we didn't have to stop and fight these Zetsu's ever five freaking minutes!"she snarled.

"There must be thousands of them..."

"Naru..."Gaara said, she looked at him. "Who did you run into?"he asked.

"What?"  
"When we were separated..."he said.

"um... I ran into …...Itachi..."  
"What?!"  
"He didn't hurt me...he's helping..."  
"But-"  
"It's complicated... but he is going to stop the edo tensei..."

"How do we know we can trust him?"  
"I just... have the feeling I can..."she said, he nodded a little, she smiled.

"Alright..."he said.

"We need to move.."she said and struggled up.

"Here climb on and gather your chakra."Gaara said, Naru was about to protest but Bee picked her up and set her on Gaara's back, she grumbled a little, Gaara smirked. "Just rest..."he said, she sighed and held on as they took off quickly.

Kurama laid in his cage and sighed, he kept thinking about Naru and her words.

"_Yeah my life was miserable cause of you...but ….. I like you! And I want us to be cool! I will be coming after that hate inside you too! So you better get ready."she said. "I want us to be friends..."she said and hopped down. "It would be nice if you believed me... I don't want you hurt anymore."_

He growled and put his hands over his ears. _**Why is she so stubborn?! Why does she care so much about me? **_

"_Nine-tails you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of energy... energy that one was a single ultimate form."the masked man said the night he attacked the leaf. _

"_An unstable force, lacking in intelligence of sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! The tailed beast are but slaves to those with blessed eyes."he said. _

"_OBEY!"Madara said. _

"_Nine-tails your power is too great I cannot let you roam free any longer!"Hashimaru said after his battle with Madara. _

"_If you use your power, only hatred will come from it. Stay tranquil deep inside me."Mito said. _

"_Neither of us have any sort of luck do we? You keep the world at bay...but I keep you at bay."Kushina said. _

_**No matter how they say it... humans always say one thing!**_

_**A brat next? Those damned shinobi! **He thought about the night he was sealed inside Naru. _

_**In the end, even this one...**_he thought and sighed.

"_Oh...cool...okay Kurama... I …. I will admit I understand why you don't trust me... you've been used so many times...but you need to know...when I say I'm going to do something I mean it!... I want us to be friends..."_

"_I made your life...hell how could want to be friends."he grumbled. _

"_Yeah you did make my life hell...but …... you also helped me grow... just like my other half did...whether you like it or not we are in this together...but I would like it if you liked it..."_

"_Why do you care about me so much?"  
"Because I know you're not a bad guy... you just have been used and hurt-"  
"I'm not a little kid!."he snarled. _

"_Okay okay..."she huffed. "But you have been used for others stupid deeds...and you lost your trust for humans... I wouldn't do that...all I want is to help my friends and family and who knows...maybe if we can win this...with you on my side... I could find a way to let you go free...without dying..."  
"You'd really do that if you could?"  
"If you promised you would be nice... I know you hate being locked away inside people... I mean you're the top biju and you're trapped inside a little gaki like me... but... I would still like for us to be friends..."she said and smiled. _he closed his eyes and watched Naru rest up for a bit as they headed on.

Gaara, Bee and Naru finally arrived and stopped a little ways away, Naru gasped as she saw Kakashi, Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiriaya, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai and a few others from leaf she recognized were there fighting, she bit her lip.

Gaara looked at his older sister Temari and father fight along with them, he sighed and looked down slightly, Bee watched A fight with the other kage.

"So...what's the plan?"Gaara whispered, Naru bit her lip again and closed her eyes, she sighed.

"Alright... I'm going to go in first... I want you to be backup... put a barrier up... then come out... if we can free those jinchuuriki, he wont be able to use them anymore..."she said, they both nodded.

"Alright be careful."Gaara said, she nodded.

"You too."she said, he nodded and took off with Bee.

Naru let out a breath and watched them fight.

**Hey...brat...**

_what? _

**I'll help..**

_why now? _

**well... you just remind me of someone...**

_who? I mean why would you help now? Did- _

**Quit with the questions! geez!**

_Thanks Kurama... I really ap- _

**Don't get sappy with me. **He said and smiled at her frown, she smiled back and bumped his fist, she unlocked the cage, Kurama smiled and sat up.

Naru got up slowly and closed her eyes.

_Ya know Kurama... you're not a monster fox in me... you're my comrade... Kurama! _

**Heh.** He said smiling.

Naru's body glowed bright, she was completely golden like before but now it looked like she had a long coat on her, she had an almost necklace shape with black magatama, her seal was visible and had seals on her whole body and she almost had two horn shapes on her head from her bangs.

She glared and got ready.

The now four formed jinchuuriki formed their beast bombs towards the small army, they were prepared for death almost.

They shot out and everyone gasped as the ground was slammed up causing dust and dirt to fly up, Kakashi flinched and looked, he gasped.

_se...sensei? _He thought.

Suddenly the mountain area around them exploded from the bombs being flung that way instead.

Madara smiled as he stared at the person. "Finally."he said and chuckled.

* * *

YAY! Naru's in the war! And Kurama's helping her!

Sorry about the big break... I couldn't figure out to write all of this... _sigh..._ I guess working on like 8+ stories at once...your brain begins to slow down... sorta...

Next chapter will be up...soon...

read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well? **Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh!_ **Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later _ **~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

The now four fully formed jinchuuriki started to gather chakra and create their biju bomb aiming them at the small army there.

"I can use my eye to blow it away!"Kakashi said.  
"Don't be stupid it would kill you!"Tsunade snapped.

"I could open the 8th -"

"No!"

"Well...is this the end?"Jiriaya said.

They watched the biju suck in a breath and they flinched slightly waiting for death to hit them all. The bombs shot out the same time a golden streak shot right in and tore up the dirt and dust, they yelled and barely held their ground, Kakashi opened his eyes and gasped as he stared at a golden figure with a cape like look to it..

_se...sensei? _He thought and stared in shock.

The army gasped as the ground shook as in four areas the bombs hit and exploded.

"That far..."Tsunade said in awe, they tried to see through the dirt but couldn't.

_Can you heal them?_

_**Yeah. **_

They all gasped as they were lifted straight off the ground into a golden body with black markings on it. They looked around in shock trying to find out what was going on, they were able to move a little but it was like they were in water.

Madara smirked and began to laugh. "Finally one of the last piece to the puzzle...now where are the others?"he said looking around.

Everyone looked around whispering and murmuring between themselves trying to figure out what was going on, they noticed a figure at the front with another.

"You got this Kurama?"Naru asked smiling at the human like form of Kurama who stood in front in the mouth head area.

"_**Yeah, go on."**_he said, she smiled and turned, she walked back to the confused army and smiled seeing her old friends.

"Are we in a chakra body or something?"Tsunade said looking around.

"Actually you are in the chakra body of Kurama, your chakra is being replenished and you are being healed from your wounds as well."Naru said and stood there with her hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Naru?"Sarutobi said, she smiled brightly at him.

"One and only, old man! And I see you're still able to kick ass for an old man..."she said, he growled a little and smirked at her.

"Watch your mouth brat."

"You're my little gaki Naru?"Tsunade said, she smiled and nodded.

"N...Naru?"Kakashi said staring at her in shock his body shaking a little, she smiled at him.

"Kakashi..."she said and took a few steps, he suddenly shot forward and pulled her into a tight hug, she gasped and froze as he held her tight. She bit her lip and hugged him back burying her face in his neck taking in his scent again, everyone smiled at the scene.

"Kakashi."she whispered in his ear, he smiled and froze when he heard a couple giggles, he pulled away quickly startling Naru slightly, he blushed and scratched his cheek embarrassed, she smiled.

"I've...well... I've...missed you..."he said, she smiled and leaned in and kissed his cheek making his blush darken and spread even more on his face where everyone could see it, even with the mask on.

She touched his hand gently then slid her hand into it and squeezed her hand.

"So are you fully back? Or are you gonna leave again?"Sarutobi said.

"I'm back...we'll beat this loser."she said and glared at him.

"You've grown up so much..."

"So this is Kurama's chakra? Who is Kurama?"

"Kurama is Kyuubi no kitsune's name."Naru said.

"Wait you are working together?"Jiriaya said.

"Yep!"she said.

"Where is bee?"A asked, she smiled.

"He'll be here in a few minutes.."She said.

"What about Gaara?"Temari asked.

"Same with him..."she said and sighed. "Alright what's going on?"she asked.

"He has control of the jinchuuriki and -"  
"Which ones?"

"tails 2, 3, 5, 6 and 7."A said.

"He got Fuu too?!"she said and growled, she pulled her hand out of Kakashi's who frowned a little.

"_**Oye! Brat we got a problem."**_Kurama rumbled, she walked up followed by the others.

"What?"she asked.

"_**He's creating a mega biju bomb..."**_  
"A mega? What's that mean?"  
**_"Mega...big-"_**

"I know what mega means!"she snarled. "I mean what is that exactly is a mega biju bomb?"she said.

"_**He's got four biju focusing their biju bombs and they put them together... to make one large one..."**_

"Well then... we'll just have to make just as big."  
_**"Are you an idiot?! Do you know how much chakra that will use?!"**_

"If you run low take a break I can handle it-"  
"But Naru do you have enough chakra?"Jiriaya said.

"I have a lot, plus I have a...secret weapon... just in case."  
"What?"  
"A secret."she said and winked, they chuckled.

"_**Sigh...alright then...let's do it."**_he said and got ready and began to focus, Naru put her hands on his back and focused, she growled and a huge biju bomb formed at the mouth.

The jinchuuriki under Madara's control shot theirs out and Naru shot her's out.

They slammed into each other and started to destroy the area until Naru's bomb completely wiped the other away.

"HAH!"Naru said with jump.

"Amazing... just one biju from Kyuubi beat out four... I must have that power."Madara said and chuckled, Naru glared at him.

"You think we're gonna back down so easily?"she said. "You'll kill me before I let you rule this world."  
"Don't worry I plan to."Madara said and chuckled, Naru snorted and smirked.

Suddenly two bombs shot out and slammed into the jinchuuriki and knocked them back.

"WHAT?!"Madara yelled, Naru smirked.

"You still so sure?"she said.

* * *

So sorry...

It was so short... I tried... but if I want to keep to my outline then I had to cut this a little short...but in all fairness, this is at least twice as long as the first version. I'm trying to writing this story all the way through.

Now I must know did you guys read the last chapter of Naruto? IT WAS SOOOO AWESOME! I totally got busted cause I read it at work and when you let out a loud squeal and do a little dance...well...ya get busted... :/

Anyways... I'm working on the future chapters and hopefully I can get more then 5 reviews... and maybe...I'll update against this week... but that's ONLY if I get over 5! And Flames are unwanted!


	8. Chapter 8

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well? **Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh!_ **Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later _**~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. __Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _**_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

"You think we're gonna back down so easily?"she said. "You'll kill me before I let you rule this world."  
"Don't worry I plan to."Madara said and chuckled, Naru snorted and smirked.

Suddenly two bombs shot out and slammed into the jinchuuriki and knocked them back.

"WHAT?!"Madara yelled, Naru smirked.

"You still so sure?"she said and looked to the side where one bomb had come from, the dust slowly cleared.

"Yo, we're gonna smash this statue, then were gonna smash you up! Yeah!"Bee said showing up in his fully formed 8 tails state, he smirked and moved next to Naru.

"Oh, you have 8 tails too? I am scared.."Madara chuckled. "It'll save me time.."he said.

He gasped and jumped back as sand came crashing up at him, he looked over and saw Gaara in his fully formed one tail mode.

"You forgot about me, and as Naru stated earlier, do you think you'll win so easily?"he said. "You can act as proud as you want...but you will lose."Gaara said.

"Talk much?"Naru said, he grumbled and glared at her, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"And one tail... this is going to save me so much time..."he said. "Attack."he said.

Two tails and five tails roared and ran at them, Bee grabbed five tails by his horns and struggled to hold him back from stabbing him.

Suddenly three tails roared and swung they gasped in shock as his tail swung not towards them but toward Madara, he growled and dodged.

He held his pointer and middle finger up and focused golden chains shot out and wrapped around three tails.

_**It hurts!**_ echoed in Naru's mind, she flinched a little.

"What was that?"she said.

"_**Even if he has control of us it doesn't mean he can control our feelings, Isobuu there was trying to get free by attacking him... it didn't work."**_Kurama said.

"Isobuu?"she said.

"_**Don't worry about it now.**_" he said, she sighed and nodded, she looked down upset hearing Isobuu growl and struggle against the chains, a gloved hand slid into her's she looked up at Kakashi as he smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"Now behave!"Madara said and flung him over, Naru gritted her teeth and growled, she heard a popping noise and a groan.

"Naru..."Kakashi said shaking a little.

"Huh?"she growled.

"Yeah, that popping sound...that's my hand..."he said and struggled, she gasped and let his hand go, he sighed and flexed his hand and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry!"she whined, he chuckled.

She watched the jinchuuriki fight against Bee and Gaara, she sighed and gasped as Kurama launched out and fought against three tails, she stared into his eyes and looked down.

"I don't understand! He's the enemy! Why are they fighting?! I thought he pulled them out? Why can he control them?"Naru said and stomped her foot. Kurama looked at her and sighed, he groaned and focused, Naru closed her eyes and opened them she stood in front of Isobuu and his past jinchuuriki, Yagura.

"What's...what's this?"she said, Kurama appeared behind her.

"You remember how you could hear him... well now you are in a much deeper connection."he said, suddenly two tails appeared along with five tails, six tails and even seven tails.

"How is this happening?"  
"We jinchuuriki and biju can contact with each other by chakra when we are close to one another."Utakaka said.

"You are quite impressive."Saiken the six tailed demon said.

"So...why are you all are here?"she said and saw Fuu and looked down.

"Don't feel down Naru, it was my own fault for being captured... I thought I could take 'em."she said and chuckled, Naru smiled a little.

"You really remind us of the old man, and we know you can do it."Isobuu said.

"Thank you."she said.

"We appreciate you trying to help us, and know you can do this."Matatabi said, she smiled.

Kurama watched them and smirked, he thought about the sage of six paths and when he made them and told them he was dying. _She really is like him..._ he thought.

"We're gonna give ya something that will help ya in the near future."Matatabi said.

They each put their hands out on top of each other, Naru looked confused.

"Touched their hands Naru, they're giving you some of their chakra."Kurama said nodded, she touched them and gasped as she felt chakra go into her body.

"Thank you all."she said. "I will make sure to get you all out of here!"she said, they smirked and disappeared, Naru opened her eyes and gasped.

Kakashi caught her as she wavered a little, he held her tight as she panted and blinked.

"_**Don't wimp out now Naru, you made a promise didn't ya?"**_Kurama said.

"How-"  
_**"Look."**_he said and pointed, she looked and saw a black rod sticking out of their chest.

"What is that?"she said.

"_**I think that's how they're being controlled."**_ he said.

"Those look like the rods we found in Pein..."Sarutobi said.

"Who?"  
"Jiriaya fought him and we showed up just in time and defeated them, they were from the akatsuki. They have orange hair and the main one had only one-"  
"One purple eye?"she said and gulped.

"Yeah, how did you know?"Tsunade said.

"I was the one who sliced his one eye out...when...when they had me..."she said, Kakashi touched her shoulder. "I lost it at that time... and I attacked him along with another member, I killed the one at that time then sliced his eye out."she said.

"Well, pretty much he was a dead person and they put black rods in them and it controlled them."he said.

"Right there!"Hinata said, Naru looked at her then saw she had her byakugan activated.  
"Where?"she said.

"The chests, there is one single black rod in their chests."she said.

"Okay...Kurama... I need your help with this!"she said.

"Hurry up."he said and sighed, she whispered it to him, he nodded and shot his tails out to the five biju and wrapped around them, Naru created five clones and they shot out and ran on the tails and jumped on the biju, she found the rods and pulled at them, she growled and tugged harder, they started to pull out of them, she growled.

"Come on!"she growled and planted her feet on the biju and tugged with all her strength, sand wrapped around the clones, Gaara smirked and pulled with her, she growled and gasped chains shot out around her, she growled and glared at Madara.

"Those rods bind anything they touch."he said smirking, she growled and focused her chakra, finally they came out, Madara gasped as the chakra fell.

He quickly focused and the chakra was pulled back into the statue, he growled.

"Curse you."he growled, the clones disappeared and Naru jumped with a cheer, suddenly the chakra fell around them, they hit the ground and groaned.

"Kurama!?"she growled.

_**Hey! It was the first time of us doing this! And I told you countering that bomb would wear me out, plus connecting you to them all!? I do run out after a while! So just hold your panties on until I get some more GET IT! **_He snarled, she gulped.

_Got it..._she said.

"Alright..."Naru said and sighed.

"Naru?"Sarutobi said.

"Kurama's gotta rest...so I guess we're doing this the normal way."she said and cracked her knuckles, Gaara transformed back into normal and jumped over to her.

"Are you okay? What's going on?"he said.

"I'm fine!"she said. "Kurama ran out of chakra and I gotta do this like normal until he get's recharged."she said and looked at Madara and smirked.

"You're going to fight me now Naru-chan? Really because I quite remember you screaming in pain as you were tortured."he said and smirked, she froze then growled at him. "Maybe I should tell them and show them what-ugh!"he said when suddenly she appeared in front of him and kicked his chin back.

"Shut up."she snarled and stepped back, he smirked.

"What you mean you don't want them to know how you didn't really fight when you were raped?"he said, she snarled and ran at him, she swung and he blocked, she tried again and was blocked, she smirked and kicked his chin up and launched off knocking him backwards an sent him skidding.

She skidded to a stop and panted, she growled at them her body shaking hard as she remembered that time, she wiped her tears away and sniffled, Gaara grabbed and pulled her back, she looked at him then back down.

"Ignore him!"he said.

"I'm trying!"she said and whimpered, Kakashi cupped her face, she looked at him.

"Naru he's baiting you! He's just a pathetic man who's gonna get his ass kicked by you."Kakashi said.

"Heh...thanks..."she said and sniffled, she sighed and looked back at Madara who was getting up, she gulped and sighed. "Alright... let's do this."she said, Gaara took her hand along with Kakashi, she smirked and glared at him.

"You're going down."she growled.

* * *

I know its short but this is just not working out the way I wanted it to... xP I can't seem to think of the things to write in the chapter outline that I have, I can see it all but when it comes to typing it... yeah...

Anyways I'm trying to finish writing this before I find out anything else through the actual manga! Or at least get the war section written before I find out more, but we'll see!

Read and review again sorry about how short it was and the slight cliffy, I just wanted it to be like that...

I want reviews so if I get... 3+ reviews... This will be updated on... Thursday or Friday... we'll see... :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well?  
**Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh!_  
**Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later_  
**~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _  
**_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

"You're going to fight me now Naru-chan? Really because I quite remember you screaming in pain as you were tortured."he said and smirked, she froze then growled at him. "Maybe I should tell them and show them what-ugh!"he said when suddenly she appeared in front of him and kicked his chin back.

"Shut up."she snarled and stepped back, he smirked.

"What you mean you don't want them to know how you didn't really fight when you were raped?"he said, she snarled and ran at him, she swung and he blocked, she tried again and was blocked, she smirked and kicked his chin up and launched off knocking him backwards and sent him skidding.

She skidded to a stop and panted, she growled at them her body shaking hard as she remembered that time, she wiped her tears away and sniffled, Gaara grabbed and pulled her back, she looked at him then back down.

"Ignore him!"he said.

"I'm trying!"she said and whimpered, Kakashi cupped her face, she looked at him.

"Naru he's baiting you! He's just a pathetic man who's gonna get his ass kicked by you."Kakashi said.

"Heh...thanks..."she said and sniffled, she sighed and looked back at Madara who was getting up, she gulped and sighed. "Alright... let's do this."she said, Gaara took her hand along with Kakashi, she smirked and glared at him.

"You're going down."she growled.

"Sure..."he said and chuckled, he got up and dusted himself off, Naru growled and launched out towards him, she launched and gasped as she went straight through him, he turned and chuckled.

"What was that?"Gaara said.

"She passed through?"Kakashi said.

"What the-?!"she said, she got up again and launched at him, he smirked as she passed through. "Oh..."she growled.

"How can you defeat me...when you can't touch me?"he said and kicked, she cried out as he kicked her chin and sent her flying back, she slumped and coughed.

_Kurama? How's it going?_

_**It's going to take some time...keep stalling.**_

She got up slowly and wiped the blood from her lip.

"Just give in to me Naru-chan... it will be a lot simpler... I promise to make your death short."he said and chuckled, she snarled at him. "You're just a little girl who can't fight..."  
"I've grown up... I have a lot of secrets..."she said and closed her eyes. _I'm totally lying...but I can't lose to him..._she thought.

"Gaara... you and I will take out that statue while Naru-chan fights."Bee said transforming again, Gaara nodded and transformed and they headed towards the statue.

"Let's help Naru!"Tsunade said, they nodded and rushed forward, she gasped as they ran past her and began to fight too.

She panted and looked at Bee and Gaara who were gathering up chakra to create two biju bombs to hopefully destroy the statue.

She ran forward and jumped over the one group and created a water dragon, it roared and shot out past them, Kakashi stared at her in shock as it hit Madara, he chuckled as it passed, she smiled and created another wind before the water was done and this time it hit him, she panted and slumped.

"Damn you Naru..."he growled and stumbled up, Naru chuckled and took a step, she was bumped by Sasuke.

"Give someone else time to shine huh?"he said and smirked, she smiled at him and nodded, he activated his sharingan and ran out towards him, Sakura nodded at Sasuke and punched the ground hard, Naru stared in shock as it broke up, Kakashi caught her.

"Wow..."she said.

"It wears off after a while..."he said and chuckled.

"Really?"  
"...okay no..."he said, she chuckled and stood up right. "What about you? What was the jutsu?"

"It's elemental dragon... you focus and you can transform your chakra into whatever element..."

"Wow..."he said, she giggled and looked over to see Sakura hit back by his weapon, Sasuke got up and launched towards him passing through but activated his chidori and hit his shoulder at the last second.

Madara skidded back holding his damaged arm, he growled at the boy who fell and skidded a little.

"You are an Uchiha... why waste your time with these people... you could be great and defeat your brother..."he said trying to tempt the boy, Sasuke growled at him.

"Don't Sasuke!"Naru said, he looked at her then stood up, he jumped back to them.

"Considering I just hit you...by training with them.. I don't need you."he said and smirked, Madara growled and looked at Bee and Gaara who shot their bombs out, he focused quickly and a small shield came up and the first bomb hit but only cracked the shield, the second one hit and shattered the shield and hit the statue.

"NO!"Madara yelled and focused flames rose up and formed an arrow.

"GAARA!"Naru screamed and ran a little, the arrow launched out and hit a wall of gold, she gasped along with Gaara as he stared at his father who was protecting him.

"Father?"  
"You really are amazing..."he said and smiled, another arrow hit and was blocked again.

"I can't believe he actually did that.."A said.

"Wow..."Naru said.

"Don't let your guard down..."Naru looked and gasped, she shoved Kakashi out of the way as a chakra rod came at her, he gasped as it hit her on the top.

"Naru!"he yelled, they gasped and Madara chuckled.

Slowly it rose up with Naru under it, she struggled to lift it off of her but kept slipping, A shot out and punched it making his shatter, she slumped and panted.

"Thanks..."she said and panted hard.

"Brat."he said and helped her up.

Naru froze a little as some of her clones disappeared, she smiled as she saw them rushing towards their battlefield.

"Watch out!"Bee yelled, she turned and gasped as the gold fell and Gaara was hit with an arrow making him fall back and turn normal again, she went to rush over but was stopped, Temari rushed over and picked Gaara up and her father and brought them over by the army, Tsunade worked on them both quickly, Naru panted and yelled, she rushed out towards him and began to kick and punch at him, he dodged and swung missing her too.

"You get very mad... you'll lose that fire when I kill everyone..."he said, she closed her eyes and jumped in the air and hit him in the head, he groaned and fell back, she dropped and tripped a little.

She jumped back a little and panted, she looked at Tsunade and Sakura who were working on the two as fast as possible, she closed her eyes tight and shook her head.

_Please, I don't want to lose them ….. no more... please..._ she thought.

"NARU!"Jiriaya yelled, she opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Madara land right in front of her, she crossed her arms ready to block, he chuckled and grabbed her hair making her yelp, he stared at her eyes.

"Close your eyes!"Kakashi yelled, but she froze and dropped to her knees and stared out.

"Naru!"they yelled but she didn't move, Madara chuckled and let her hair go, he stepped back.

"You've grown huh?"he said and laughed. "You're mine."he said and reached for her head to suck her into his eye, suddenly a loud whistling noise sounded, he jumped back as a large sword landed right in front of Naru, he growled and gasped as a rectangle appeared and a figure stepped out and shot senbon out at him, he jumped back and blocked as three more came up and started to fight.

A large figure landed next to the sword and picked it up with Naru and jumped over to the army and set her down.

"Zabuza..."Kakashi growled, he smirked.

"Down kitty.."he said and snorted as Kakashi glared, he bent down and smirked.

"Is she alright?"Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, she's just in a genjutsu.."he said and raised his hand, it connected with cheek with a loud _smack!_ She landed on the ground and blinked, she gasped and whimpered a little holding her cheek. "You alright brat?"he said smirking at her.

"NO! That hurt!"she snarled and blinked back tears rubbing her red cheek, he chuckled, she sat up and rubbed her jaw, she gasped and ran over to Gaara. "Is he gonna be okay?"she asked.

"He will..."Tsunade said and smirked, she looked at his father gasped, there was a large hole in his stomach.

"What-"she started but Tsunade shook her head, Naru looked down and sighed.

"Ugh..."Gaara groaned and moved a little, she gasped and smiled at him.

"Gaara?"she said, he smirked at her and groaned when he tried to move. "No just heal up..."she said.

"How is-"he said and saw his dad and sighed.  
"I'm sorry Gaara..."

"We made amends... at least..."he said and sighed.

"Huh?"she said, he smiled at her, she got up and walked forward again.

"How can we do this?"she said. "Wait Zabuza how did you guys get here so fast?"  
"I had Haku put a little of his ice on you and we transported here through his ice.."he said and ruffled her hair, she smiled and hugged him, Kakashi let out a little growl which made Zabuza smile and kissed her cheek making Kakashi growl again and jerked Naru away from him and glared.

"Okay... I don't understand how he is doing this..."Naru said.

"It... I wonder..."Kakashi said and thought keeping a hold of Naru still.

"What?"

"His technique...it also reminds me of my kamui..."  
"You're what?"Naru said.

"It's an eye technique..."he said and chuckled, Naru nodded. "I can transport things to another demension..."he said and sighed.

"Well...do you think you can test it?"Naru asked, he nodded. "Zabuza can you give us a cover?"Naru asked, he nodded and focused, mist rolled in and Haku jumped back to his side.

Madara panted and looked around, suddenly he heard a loud crackling and watched as Sasuke ran out with a chidori followed by Naru with a wind dragon, he dodged the Sasuke and he disappeared. Naru roared and sent the dragon out, it passed through him and as the tail passed, he yelled out in pain as he was electrocuted, he fell and gripped his wounded shoulder.

Naru smirked and disappeared, she opened her eyes and cheered.

"Did it work?"Kakashi asked.

"Yep! He got wounded..."she said.

"It's as I thought..."he said and smirked. "I just wonder..."he said, the mist disappeared and they watched as Madara got up and gripped his wounded arm and panted.

"Where did you get that eye!?"Kakashi asked glaring.

"At the battle of Kannabi bridge..."he said, Kakashi gasped and shook a little, Naru looked between the two and shook her head.

"I don't care where you got that eye... I'll destroy you..."Naru glared and launched out towards him, he reached out and grabbed her wrist and flung her backwards, she slammed into the rock and slumped, she coughed up blood and struggled up.

"Let's go Naru..."he said and chuckled, he reached for his weapon and gasped as liquid hit his hand. _What the? Am I really sweating over her?_ He thought, then looked up as the clouds gathered up and it began to pour down rain. _ah... only rain... _ he thought.

* * *

Newest chapter, sorry...

My computer is a piece of shit..._sigh..._ still... anyways, read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well?  
**Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh!  
_ **Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later_

**~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

"It's as I thought..."he said and smirked. "I just wonder..."he said, the mist disappeared and they watched as Madara got up and gripped his wounded arm and panted.

"Where did you get that eye!?"Kakashi asked glaring.

"At the battle of Kannabi bridge..."he said, Kakashi gasped and shook a little, Naru looked between the two and shook her head.

"I don't care where you got that eye... I'll destroy you..."Naru glared and launched out towards him, he reached out and grabbed her wrist and flung her backwards, she slammed into the rock and slumped, she coughed up blood and struggled up.

"Let's go Naru..."he said and chuckled, he reached for his weapon and gasped as liquid hit his hand. _What the? Am I really sweating over her?_ He thought, then looked up as the clouds gathered up and it began to pour down rain. _ah... only rain... _ he thought.

~o0o~

"Give in to me Itachi-kun! Give me your eyes!"Orochimaru hissed as he transformed into a large white snake, Itachi panted and focused his power in his eye.

_I have to do this soon..._he thought and dodged as Orochimaru swiped his tail out where Itachi was hiding, Orochimaru chuckled hard and laughed as Itachi pulled out a katana and sliced away some of his snake scales.

Orochimaru hissed and shot out, Itachi gasped as his tail came out to him and slammed down on him.

~o0o~

"Alright...plan plan...hmm..."Naru tried to think as she paced.

The kage were battling Madara to keep him busy while they thought of a plan.

"Okay...this is too hard!"Naru whined holding her head.

"Maybe you should leave it to the smart ones then..."Sasuke said smirking, she glared at him.

"Right...now where will we find one?"she said, he glared at her.

"Dope!"  
"Teme!"she snarled back and huffed.

"_I may have an idea..."Shikaku said in her head, they all flinched a little as he contacted them all._

_What? Naru asked. _

"_Kakashi, you said his eye technique is like yours?"_

_yeah... he said. _

"_Well I think I may have a plan, you all tested it and proved it right, now we just have to distract him long enough to make it work."_

_a distraction! Easy! Naru said and created clones. _

"_No, not you Naru, you are the main one of this plan... here's what we'll do..."_

Madara growled as he dodged A's attack and almost was hit by Mei's lava jutsu, he disappeared, they looked around, they backed up when the ground shook a little, Naru brushed her soaked bangs out of her face.

A large fireball shot out to them, they gasped, Naru jumped forward and focused a large water dragon formed and wrapped around them and took the fireball, she held it up until the fire finally went out, she fell to her knees and panted.

_I get the plan...but if I keep going like this... I'll have to open that and use it..._she thought and bit her lip. Two hands touched her shoulder, she looked at Kakashi who smiled at her.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah..."she said and got up.

"Don't over do it..."he warned.  
"I'm fine!"she said and stumbled, he caught her and chuckled.

"Sure..."he drawled.

"Naru-chan why not just give in... it will be a lot faster..."Madara taunted, she growled.

"I wont! I'm gonna beat you down!"she snarled.

"Oh Naru, your head is in the clouds..."he said and chuckled, she growled at him and pulled away from Kakashi and got her balance.

"Just shut up!"she snarled and focused, she yelled out and punched the ground, it shot up and crumbled from under Madara, he jumped on stones and made it out just before they fell, Naru panted hard and fell to her knees.

"You're almost on deaths door, I will make your death quick!"he said and shot out another fireball, Naru tried to move but couldn't, ice mirrors appeared in front of her and blocked the fire, she panted and looked at Haku who smiled at her.

"Hang back Naru, you aren't the only one who is going to help save the world."he said, she smiled and nodded, Kakashi pulled her back and Tsunade set on healing the girl.

"Shikamaru?"Ino said. "What's the plan?"she asked.

"Ino-Shika-Chou formation."he said, they nodded and ran out.

Shikamaru got Madara with his shadow possession when he was dodging Chouji and Ino tried to switch minds with him.

She made it and sighed then gasped as she was flung back and passed out, Madara chuckled. "Try as much as you want... it wont work on me...you all are just trash!"he yelled, Naru growled and started to get up but they kept her there.

~o0o~

Itachi panted hard and gripped his eye, Orochimaru was standing still with his head down, Itachi panted and walked up to him slowly and sighed.

"Now to end this..."he panted.

He knew in Orochimaru's mind he was still battling him but it was repeating himself over and over again.

"Tell me how to end the edo tensei..."Itachi said, Orochimaru numblingly went through the signs.

"Mouse, cow, monkey, tiger, dragon, boar...is that all?"Itachi said, Orochimaru finished "Mouse...cow, monkey, tiger, dragon, boar."Itachi said quietly, a light shined bright and he looked out to see some of the edo tensei disappearing.

"Perfect..."he said and stepped back, Orochimaru groaned and slumped a little. "Now to take care of you..."he said.

He focused and a figure appeared over him and he broke the genjutsu, Orochimaru gasped and fell to his knees and panted.  
"You..."he hissed and went to launch but a large fire like sword pierced him. "You think this can stop me?"he said laughing then gasped. "You... you had it..."he rasped and slumped down as he was sucked in through the sword into a small bottle.

"Finally..."Itachi said and dropped it, he fell to his knees and panted. "Naru-chan..."he said and stood up slowly and walked out of the cave slowly.

~o0o~

Naru smiled as the bodies of the past jinchuuriki shined and she heard whispering of 'Thank you' as they disappeared.

_He did it...Itachi..._ she thought and smiled.

"You fool Orochimaru..."Madara cursed under his breath.

"Now... its time for you to disappear..."Naru said.

"How will you do that Naru? Hmm? I still have more power then you... just because you have Kyuubi in you..."  
"Oh I have a lot more then just that..."she said smirking, he looked at her confused.

"What?"he said.

"None of your damn business!"she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Her chakra shot out and created the Kyuubi with the chakra, she smirked. _Perfect timing Kurama..._ she said smiling at the fox, he snorted.

_**Alright brat, we're going to go with the plan from earlier... grab Kakashi. **_he said.

Naru focused and grabbed Kakashi who yelled in shock as he was tossed in, he sighed.

"Alright, we're gonna go with the plan.."she said, he nodded and got ready, the mouth opened and shot out a large blast of wind towards Madara who just barely dodged.

"Sasuke!"Naru yelled, he nodded and shot out a large fireball towards him, he didn't move then gasped as Naru appeared in front of him and slammed her fist that was blazing with chakra into his mask.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"she yelled as he screamed in pain.

She landed two kicks to him before Kakashi sucked her back into the real world, she dropped the chakra and both fell, she panted hard and coughed, they looked up as the smoke cleared and Madara stumbled up the mask falling to the ground.

Kakashi gasped in shock along with Gai, Tsunade, Jiriaya and Sarutobi.

"No...way..."he said, his whole body racked with shakes. "Obito?"he said, he looked at him glaring then smirked.

"I thought he was dead.."Jiriaya said.

"It is..."Kakashi said and gulped.

"You can call me that if you want... it means nothing to me..."he said and chuckled

"How did you survive?!"Kakashi.

"This is that boy?"Naru asked, remembering what she learned about in grass a few years ago, she gulped and looked at Kakashi.

"If you want to know why I really survived...well... its because you let Rin die!"he said, Kakashi gasped and let out a shaky breath. "Don't make that face..."he said.

"You don't blame me..."he said.

"It's pointless to blame it on this world... it will disappear anyway... along with trash like you Kakashi!"he said, he looked down and panted.

Obito chuckled and focused a large ring of fire shot out straight to Kakashi who was staring at the ground shaking not even moving.

"KAKASHI!"Gai yelled but it didn't faze him, Naru shot out and covered both of them with Kyuubi chakra and protected them, he looked at her slightly then back down, she panted and sighed as the jutsu stopped. She looked at them then smiled, he didn't react still just staring down shaking, she sighed.

"I wont lose you."she said, her chakra formed a large hand and picked him up, he looked at it as she lifted him up and set them down with the medics in the back, she let him go then turned to Obito.

"You're done for now."she growled and focused, she bent over and growled, she shot out a bright light shining behind her as she ran towards him, she roared and sliced at him, he dodged barely and blocked partially panting.

"What's the matter? Not disappearing?!"she said and laughed as she hit him hard, he went rolling and laid there, she panted and stood up right, he got up and coughed up blood and glared at her.

"You'll pay."he growled and pulled his arm, the weapon he had been using came flying at her and slammed into her, she yelled out in pain and rolled, she laid there and groaned as her shoulder was throbbing in pain.

She got up slowly gripping her shoulder, Obito smirked and was about to attack when a bright line appeared and slammed into the ground sending Naru flying back, she skidded and groaned in pain as she looked up slowly, the smoke cleared and they gasped as they stared at the real Madara.

"You look like you're having fun.. Obito,.."he said.

"Hm... you finally made it?"he said and chuckled.

"That's impossible! You're dead!"Sarutobi said.

"Yes... I was..."  
"That jutsu was stopped."Naru said struggling to get up.

"I'm better then any puny jutsu..."he said. "Let's get this started, it wont take long..."he said and touched the ground, Naru cried out and bent over shaking, she held her stomach, Kurama roared.

**Madara! You son of a bitch! **

_It burns..._ she whined.

**He's trying to summon me... you have to beat him Naru... it's gonna be hard.**

_Like everything else..._ she sighed and got up.

"So you are the Kyuubi holder... a little girl."  
"This 'little girl' is gonna beat your ass."  
"You've been preaching that for a while..."Obito said.

"And who got his mask knocked off and hurt enough he can't use his sharingan hmm?"she said, he growled at her.

"I expected better from you Obito."Madara said.

"Then you take her on."he said.

"Don't worry I will."he said and chuckled, Naru gulped her body shaking slightly as she stared at both of them.

* * *

Real Madara is there now dun dun dun!

Read and review don't flame


	11. Chapter 11

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well? **Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh! _ **Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later_

**~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

"What's the matter? Not disappearing?!"she said and laughed as she hit him hard, he went rolling and laid there, she panted and stood up right, he got up and coughed up blood and glared at her.

"You'll pay."he growled and pulled his arm, the weapon he had been using came flying at her and slammed into her, she yelled out in pain and rolled, she laid there and groaned as her shoulder was throbbing in pain.

She got up slowly gripping her shoulder, Obito smirked and was about to attack when a bright line appeared and slammed into the ground sending Naru flying back, she skidded and groaned in pain as she looked up slowly, the smoke cleared and they gasped as they stared at the real Madara.

"You look like you're having fun.. Obito,.."he said.

"Hm... you finally made it?"he said and chuckled.

"That's impossible! You're dead!"Sarutobi said.

"Yes... I was..."  
"That jutsu was stopped."Naru said struggling to get up.

"I'm better then any puny jutsu..."he said. "Let's get this started, it wont take long..."he said and touched the ground, Naru cried out and bent over shaking, she held her stomach, Kurama roared.

**Madara! You son of a bitch! **

_It burns..._ she whined.

**He's trying to summon me... you have to beat him Naru... it's gonna be hard.**

_Like everything else..._ she sighed and got up.

"So you are the Kyuubi holder... a little girl."  
"This 'little girl' is gonna beat your ass."  
"You've been preaching that for a while..."Obito said.

"And who got his mask knocked off and hurt enough he can't use his sharingan hmm?"she said, he growled at her.

"I expected better from you Obito."Madara said.

"Then you take her on."he said.

"Don't worry I will."he said and chuckled, Naru gulped her body shaking slightly as she stared at both of them.

"Come my little jinchuuriki."Madara said and shot out, she gasped as he landed right in front of her and smirked, she gasped and scooted back. "Too scared?"he asked, she glared then smirked, he looked at her confused.

"Boom."she said, he gasped as she exploded right there, Obito looked in shock as Madara was scattered, Naru crawled out of the dirt and coughed.

Naru growled and gripped her shoulder that was still throbbing, Obito chuckled and looked at her.

"I must say you're a bundle of surprises..."he said and chuckled.

"You haven't seen a single thing yet..."she said and smirked, she stood up and her body glowed with the first Kyuubi cloak, she growled and launched at him, Obito backed up a little as Naru swung her fists quickly hitting him a few times. Suddenly she screamed as her foot was grabbed and she was flung away, she looked at Madara who smirked, she slammed into the ground and rolled, she laid there groaned in pain, her body shook in pain and she couldn't move.

"Obito, I'll leave the others to you, I will take the Kyuubi child.."Madara said and smirked, Naru got up slowly, Madara took his weapon back from Obito and his chakra shot up, Madara looked at the damages statue and sighed. "We need the chakra of those four..."he said.

"I have a plan, its starting to work already."Obito said and smirked, Madara looked at him then gave a small nod.

"Don't act so high and mighty!"Naru yelled, she created a jutsu and launched, Madara blocked her with his weapon, she gasped. _Why didn't it explode?_

"Uchihagaeshi..."Madara whispered, she gasped as the jutsu slammed out back into her causing her to go flying. "I'll take her."Madara said and again and launched toward Naru.

"Why did you team up with him?!"Kakashi snarled, Obito looked at him and smirked, he launched at the group.

A large explosion had them look as Naru was slammed into a rock, she wiped the blood from her face and panted.

"I was going to take it easy since you are the real one..."he said, she glared. "But, now I wont."he said and focused his chakra, a large wooden dragon appeared. "This wooden dragon of the first's is what held my Kyuubi then..."he said.

Naru pulled her chakra out creating the Kyuubi form, she launched out and the wood dragon wrapped around her, she had the chakra bite and claw at it.

"Why Obito!?"Kakashi snarled as he got up facing his old best friend.

"We have nothing to talk about, just to fight."he said and glared at him.

Kakashi panted and glared at his old friend, the memories flashing in his mind, he gasped as Obito shot forward and sliced at him, Kakashi jumped back just in time, Obito smirked and swung down and caught his knee with a kunai, Kakashi cried out and fell, he groaned and gasped as Obito touched him and he found himself in the kamui world, he laid there and panted. _What is going on? Why did he join him? He's been alive this whole time... what have I been doing this whole time? He's right..._he thought, he focused and disappeared and reappeared back on the battlefield in front of Obito.

Naru groaned as her chakra started to fall away under the tree, she growled and tried to focus on bringing it back up.

"That tree is sucking Kyuubi's chakra away!"Jiriaya said. He, Tsunade, A, Mei, Oonoki, and Sarutobi launched out trying to fight against it and free Naru.

Obito glared at Kakashi. "Should of known you'd come back... you have my eye after all."he said.

"Is this because of Rin!?"he said, Obito glared at him and launched, Kakashi tried to stand up, his leg bleeding badly, Obito launched up and kneed him in the face, he groaned in pain, Obito punched him hard, Kakashi coughed hard, he gasped as Obito grabbed two large shuriken and sliced an X into his chest, he groaned and fell.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise... but... you were one of the hero's!"he said, Obito just stared at him.

"What do I care?"he said, Kakashi looked at him and panted. "We're trash, the ones who survive in this hell..."he said.

"I need to clean up a little.."Madara said and activated his susano'o, Naru growled, in a bright streak, they gasped as Naru stopped Madara's jutsu with her chakra, Kakashi stood in shock as Naru launched down in front of him and kicked Obito backwards.

"Naru..."he said.  
"You think you're going to kill my friends... you're dead wrong."she growled. "I'll protect everyone with my life!"she snarled, Kakashi stared at her in shock, he got up slowly and touched her chest.

"I'm sorry Naru..."he said, she smirked.

The Naru in front of the kage focused, a fire dragon it shot out and wrapped around the wood dragon, it screamed in pain as it was burned.

"Impossible!"Madara said as his wood dragon was destroyed, Naru smirked and panted.

"You're always sorry aren't you?"Obito said, Kakashi glared.

"I couldn't protect you or Rin, but I can protect Naru."he said, Obito glared.

"Protect her? Please.."he said and chuckled, he launched towards him and went to swing, he blocked it and knocked his shuriken away with his lightning blade, Naru looked shocked then smiled, Kakashi groaned and fell to his knees panting.

Obito growled and went to go after Kakashi again, his eyes blazing in anger, Naru launched out and blocked it and slammed her head into his sending him back slamming into the ground.  
"Now I see your suffering face."she said and smirked, he growled.

"A suffering face? Why not look at the person next to you."he said and started to focus, Naru glanced at him. _I need to heal Kakashi, or get him healed, he's almost out of chakra I can feel it..._ she thought.

_**Switch to me...**_

_why? _

_**Just do it! **_

"Hey pup! Give me your hand!"Kurama growled through Naru, Kakashi looked at her.

"You're-"  
"Just do it!"he snarled, he reached his hand out, she grabbed it, Kakashi gasped then let out another gasp as he was flung in the air straight at Obito, who sucked him into his eye again.

_What the fuck did you just do!?_ Naru screamed.

_**Now you can fight without worrying about him!**_

Naru growled and flung her chakra hand out, it passed through and Obito coughed up blood, she looked at him confused.

In the Kamui world, Kakashi stood there his fist connected to Obito's stomach that appeared because of Naru's hit, he punched again, Obito slunk down into the jutsu.

"She's right, you are suffering."Kakashi said and spun around, he kicked Obito in the cheek, he groaned, Kakashi punched him twice before Obito moved out of Naru's chakra and panted hard.

_What's going on?_

_**Kakashi... I gave him chakra...**_

_so he'll_

_**He can come back whenever he wants.**_

Kakashi appeared, Naru gasped and smiled at him, he smirked at her.

"Ready to do this Naru?"he asked.

"Yep!"she said.

She looked over at the other Naru who was focusing with Bee and Gaara who were transformed they were creating one large bomb.

They shot it out, Obito and Madara gasped as it the statue, it cracked and shook an arm fell from the side.

"Dammit!"  
"Obito move the plan into action!"Madara barked.

"You wont get the chance!"Naru yelled and punched Madara in the face sending him backwards.

* * *

These chapters are shorter then I like but... I just... can't write the scenes longer... :P

But I am writing ahead! I'm up to chapter 15 out of 24! I'm almost finished writing the story!

* * *

_**Speaking of stories... I also wanted to ask... over this break (I was off work) I came up with 3 new ideas for stories!**_

_**What do you think of 'em? I'm not uploading them and asking because I'm already in over my head... so it will be a bit before they are up.**_

**1. Would it matter-** When Madara attacked Naru and Sakura in the village that night and sent them to the genjutsu world, he only sent Naru leaving Sakura in the real world, they search for the girl but have no luck. Finally she shows up and is heavily wounded and falls into a coma and finds herself back in the genjutsu world because of what Sakura said before the attack 'I wish Sasuke was here instead' She believes they don't want to her and lives with 'her parents' and Menma who doesn't remember anything. Can Naru figure out where she belongs is with her friends? Or will she stay in that fake world forever?

**2. Behind these blue eyes-** When Kakashi passed Naru off on Ebisu for training, Naru got upset and ended up meeting Jiriaya, when he saves her from being killed and starts to train her, he realizes there is more to Naru then anyone ever knew. She blows off the last chunin exam and starts to train. Only Jiriaya knows what's behind that fake smile and loud attitude, a broken girl. He takes her for a break but is she fixable?

**3. Beautiful disaster-** During the chunin exams, Naru was attacked and raped by Orochimaru wanting her bloodline of the rinnegan and impregnates her at 13. She goes to Jiriaya who she knows is her godfather. She tells him and they leave so she can get peace and not be in the village while pregnant. Turns out what Orochimaru did was use someone else DNA and sperm to make her pregnant and that is none other then Itachi Uchiha. When they finally return her daughter is 6 years old and Orochimaru comes after both for the DNA. Can Naru save her daughter and herself from disaster?


	12. Chapter 12

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well? **Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh! _ **Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later_

**~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

"You're always sorry aren't you?"Obito said, Kakashi glared.

"I couldn't protect you or Rin, but I can protect Naru."he said, Obito glared.

"Protect her? Please.."he said and chuckled, he launched towards him and went to swing, he blocked it and knocked his shuriken away with his lightning blade, Naru looked shocked then smiled, Kakashi groaned and fell to his knees panting.

Obito growled and went to go after Kakashi again, his eyes blazing in anger, Naru launched out and blocked it and slammed her head into his sending him back slamming into the ground.  
"Now I see your suffering face."she said and smirked, he growled.

"A suffering face? Why not look at the person next to you."he said and started to focus, Naru glanced at him. _I need to heal Kakashi, or get him healed, he's almost out of chakra I can feel it..._ she thought.

_**Switch to me...**_

_why? _

_**Just do it! **_

"Hey pup! Give me your hand!"Kurama growled through Naru, Kakashi looked at her.

"You're-"  
"Just do it!"he snarled, he reached his hand out, she grabbed it, Kakashi gasped then let out another gasp as he was flung in the air straight at Obito, who sucked him into his eye again.

_What the fuck did you just do!?_ Naru screamed.

_**Now you can fight without worrying about him!**_

Naru growled and flung her chakra hand out, it passed through and Obito coughed up blood, she looked at him confused.

In the Kamui world, Kakashi stood there his fist connected to Obito's stomach that appeared because of Naru's hit, he punched again, Obito slunk down into the jutsu.

"She's right, you are suffering."Kakashi said and spun around, he kicked Obito in the cheek, he groaned, Kakashi punched him twice before Obito moved out of Naru's chakra and panted hard.

_What's going on?_

_**Kakashi... I gave him chakra...**_

_so he'll_

_**He can come back whenever he wants.**_

Kakashi appeared, Naru gasped and smiled at him, he smirked at her.

"Ready to do this Naru?"he asked.

"Yep!"she said.

She looked over at the other Naru who was focusing with Bee and Gaara who were transformed they were creating one large bomb.

They shot it out, Obito and Madara gasped as it the statue, it cracked and shook an arm fell from the side.

"Dammit!"  
"Obito move the plan into action!"Madara barked.

"You wont get the chance!"Naru yelled and punched Madara in the face sending him backwards.

Obito launched over to Madara who stumbled up and growled at the girl, Naru grabbed Kakashi and they launched over to the rest of the army, she let her clone disappear, she dropped her chakra and panted hard, Sakura ran over and quickly poured healing chakra into her.

"Don't worry about me Sakura."she said and smiled. "Get Kakashi and everyone else healed, I'll be fine."she said, Sakura pulled away slowly then went to heal the others.

"Alright, I will admit you are pretty powerful Naru, but how can you protect everyone?"Obito said, she glared at him.

"You can bait me as much as you want, it wont work!"she snarled.

Madara focused and Naru cried out in pain, she dropped to her knees and held her stomach, they glared at him as he smiled watching her cry out and struggle.

_**Damn him! He's trying to get you weak.. he'll keep trying to summon me...**_ he growled, Naru struggled up and growled.

She growled again, she got up slowly holding her stomach, she glared at him and closed her eyes, she focused, she ran out.

"Naru!"they screamed, Madara launched out, she focused the diamond shape on her arm guard glowed, Madara swung his weapons but gasped as chains appeared, Naru growled as she flung him away, he flew through the air the chains still wrapped around him, Naru slumped down and gasped for air.

_**Take it easy, you're going through way too much chakra.**_ Kurama said, she nodded and sat there shaking, she got up slowly and shook, suddenly the ground crumbled, Gaara launched out and grabbed her and jerked her up as a bunch of Zetsu's appeared, he flung her out of the way as he was pounced on by the Zetsu, he growled and knocked them away, Naru hit the ground and gripped her arm that was screaming in pain, she watched Gaara knock them all back and jump back himself, he panted.

"Mistake one."Obito said, they watched confused as four Zetsu's jumped to him and focus, chakra appeared and was sucked into the statue. "One down, three more to go."he said and chuckled.

"What?!"Naru snarled.

"Those Zetsu can take chakra and copy it... they just did that to Gaara."Tsunade said, she gasped and growled.

"Where are the others?"Naru said and looked around, Bee gasped as two ran from him, he dropped his transformed look, Obito smirked and took that chakra, the statue shook with the power.

"Give it to me Naru-chan..."he said and smirked, Naru growled and touched her neck over the seal. _I should use that...but... maybe not-_

_**no, not this soon, use it as a secret weapon...use the seals you learned from your clan, destroy the Zetsu's, they are underground. **_He said.

"Naru what are you planning?"Sarutobi said, she bit her lip and focused and yelled as her chakra shot out, they gasped as the ground tore up and hundreds of Zetsu's appeared and were disintegrated into dust, she held it out and groaned in pain, she dropped it and fell to the ground, Kakashi grabbed her and held her tight, she panted hard and coughed up blood.

"Keep her back, we'll fight."Tsunade said. "Sakura heal her."she said, she nodded and set her hands on the girl's back and started to heal the damage.

Gaara ran over to her and looked at her, she smirked at him, he sighed and ruffled her hair. "You always push it don't ya."he said, she smiled and sighed as she leaned against Kakashi's chest. "How are we going to do this?"  
"We need to stall... the others are coming, we'll need them, three bombs almost destroyed it, four bombs should do the trick."she said and sighed, she gulped.

"So that's what those were for huh?"Gaara said, she looked him then at the diamonds and nodded.

"A secret jutsu, it's made of chakra, he'll have some fun getting out of – shit!"she cursed.

"What?"

Suddenly Madara appeared and smirked at her weakened state, Obito looked at him and smirked at what was in his hands.

"Foolish mistake Naru-chan."He said and chuckled the statue sucked in the chakra of Naru's, she growled and smacked her head.

"Damn!"she cursed. "Why the hell did I do that?!"she snarled.

"It was an accident."Kakashi rumbled, she smirked and sighed.

"If I can get enough chakra built up, I can take care of Madara hopefully... but right now... I can't..."she said.

"Naru, don't forget, you're not alone with this."Gaara said, she smiled and held her hand out, he took it and pulled her up.  
"Your friends are here."Kakashi said.

"We'll beat him."Sakura said, Naru smiled and nodded.

"I know we will!"she said and popped her shoulder. "I need to tell Bee."she said and focused, Bee flinched a little.

_Bee-sama, I have a plan, I will need you for it. _

_What? _

_Roushi is on his way with the rest of the army, I will create a clone and we'll try the bomb again, but with four of us..._

_**Actually...**_Gyuuki said.

_Hm?_

_**that is a good plan, and it may work, but what you may also want to do is when that bomb hits create another one and shoot it off again. **_

_oh... good idea! _She said. _Let's do that!_

_Okay Naru. _Bee said.

Naru shook her head and quickly told Gaara the plan and walked forward, Sasuke groaned as he gripped his throbbing eyes, he was pulled back and quickly healed.

Madara and Obito focused and sent out a large fireball at them, they gasped at it reached them.

Naru opened her eyes and smiled as she saw the others from the army blocking the fireball.

"Alright time to go with the plan!"she said and created two clones who took off.

They found Roushi and got Bee and Gaara over there, they transformed and focused their bombs, the army jumped out of the way just as the large bomb shot towards the statue, it hit the statue and it released a loud scream, Naru sent another one out just as the first one started to fizz out.

The smoke cleared and they moved closer, Naru looked confused as the statue was there, it moved.

"What the hell?!"she yelled.

"It seems we don't have enough chakra... but oh well this will work for now, until we get the others."Madara said, he and Obito jumped up on the statue as it roared and the army was thrown back from the blast.

_Naru, I have a plan..._Shikaku said.

_What? _

_It's going to take a lot of chakra, can you do it? Mainly it uses Kyuubi's chakra. _He said.

_Kurama? **What is it?**_

Naru smirked as Shikaku explained the plan to her. _**Go ahead.**_ Kurama said and focused.

"ALRIGHT!"Naru said, they looked at her confused and waited as she brought her chakra up to the simple golden cloak.

* * *

Yeah, yeah it's short :P I know xP I just didn't plan it all right, and fighting scenes have never been my strong point... oh well!

I'm up to writing chapter 16 of 24! Almost done!

Read and review! COME ON YOU GUYS! REVIEW! :( T.T No flames though


	13. Chapter 13

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well? **Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh! _ **Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later_

**~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

"Alright time to go with the plan!"she said and created two clones who took off.

They found Roushi and got Bee and Gaara over there, they transformed and focused their bombs, the army jumped out of the way just as the large bomb shot towards the statue, it hit the statue and it released a loud scream, Naru sent another one out just as the first one started to fizz out.

The smoke cleared and they moved closer, Naru looked confused as the statue was there, it moved.

"What the hell?!"she yelled.

"It seems we don't have enough chakra... but oh well this will work for now, until we get the others."Madara said, he and Obito jumped up on the statue as it roared and the army was thrown back from the blast.

_Naru, I have a plan..._Shikaku said.

_What? _

_It's going to take a lot of chakra, can you do it? Mainly it uses Kyuubi's chakra. _He said.

_Kurama? _

_**What is it?**_

Naru smirked as Shikaku explained the plan to her. _**Go ahead.**_ Kurama said and focused.

"ALRIGHT!"Naru said, they looked at her confused and waited as she brought her chakra up to the simple golden cloak.

She created five clones and they shot out to the army, she touches them all and they gasped as each person was covered in a one tail of Kyuubi chakra.

She touched Kakashi's back, he gasped as it covered him. _This is a lot stronger then the last one. _He thought.

"Alright... now..."Naru said.

"We'll take this."Shikamaru said. "Ino, Chouji!"he yelled, they nodded and jumped into action, Chouji focused and grew huge, the rest of his clan there followed and they attacked the statue that yelled and screamed, Shikamaru and his clan focused and used his shadow binding and pinned the moving statue down.

"Ino!"he said, she nodded and focused, she entered it's mind and saw the anger, and she gasped as she was flung back into her body, she panted.

"I can't stay! I can't control it!"she said.

"It's fine.."  
"Now!"Naru said and focused. "Let's-"she started, Madara appeared and kicked her, she coughed and went flying back, she slammed into the ground and slumped.

Kakashi launched out and grabbed her quickly, she moaned as he patted her cheeks gently, he glared at Madara who chuckled darkly watching the scene, Obito watched and sighed looking away from Kakashi.

The army launched out fighting again trying to get the statue to stop before it got too out of hand, Kakashi held Naru tight as the others launched out to fight.

She moaned and opened her eyes and groaned, she held her head and looked at Kakashi, he looked at her and smiled.

"You don't have to do things alone anymore..."he said, she smiled at him and sighed, she sat up a little and looked around.

"Where is my clan..."she said looking around, she bit her lip in worry that something happened to them.

She got up slowly, her body shaking as she glared at Madara and Obito then at the statue.

"It seems they don't have enough chakra to fully activate the statue but enough to bring it to life..."Kakashi said.

"I don't care how much chakra that thing has or doesn't have, I'm taking it out..."she growled, her eyes turned deep red.

"You keep it up and you'll be out of chakra and we will lose this battle..."Kakashi said, she sighed and touched her neck gently then smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I have a back up..."she said, he looked at her confused. "It'll be fine..."she said, he nodded slowly. "Alright..."she said, she focused against her chakra shot out more and she launched out.

Sasuke was slammed back by Madara's weapon, he groaned in pain gripping his arm tight, he sat up and panted his sharingan fading away, he cursed and looked around seeing the Kyuubi cloak, he wasn't able to get the cloak, suddenly a hand touched his shoulder, he gasped as he was covered with the chakra, Naru landed in front and smiled at him.

"Alright..."she said, she pulled her katana and launched out, she slammed into Madara's weapon and glared at him, she spun around and kicked him backwards, she sliced up and caught his arm, he groaned and kicked her back, she skidded and panted hard, she stood up and smiled.

"You're very good..."he said and chuckled, Obito focused the ground under her collapsed, she yelped and fell, the statue shot out and chakra surrounded her, she groaned and struggled against the hold, she screamed as the seal on her stomach started to open up.

_**Get out of there you fool! He's pulling me out! **_Kurama roared, she struggled to get free, she glanced down and saw Kakashi launch up with his chidori, he hit the chakra, it cracked a little, Obito appeared and kicked Kakashi in the stomach slamming into the ground, she gasped and struggled, her chakra arm moved and hit the crack until finally it burst open, she hit the hand and it started to close on her.

She gasped and struggled to keep the hand from closing on her, she pushed her chakra out, her body was screaming in pain from the overuse of chakra and wounds together.

She shot her chakra out more and screamed in frustration until finally the statue screamed and dropped her, she slammed into the ground and laid there shaking in pain, she sat up a little and coughed up blood.

"Naru-chan!"Lee yelled and shot out, she turned and saw the statue about to smash her, she closed her eyes tight but was grabbed, Lee held her and set her down, she panted.

"Thanks Lee."she said and groaned in pain.

She panted and looked at everyone, the chakra disappearing from them, she cursed.

_**Sorry, but I can only produce so much chakra at a time..**_

_it's fine... but I'm almost on E and so are you.._she thought.

"What are you going to do now Naru? Hmm? You said you'd beat me? Well?"Obito said, she growled her lips curling a little.

"Obito..."Kakashi said glaring at him.

_That's it... Kurama you remember the seal?_

_**Yeah...**_

_break it... while I use that store up your chakra._ She thought, he sighed.

_**You know what happens when you use that... don't -**_

_It's the only way I can do this... I think I finally understand what Itachi was saying..._

_**you little brat...**_he said.

Naru stood up slowly, her legs buckling about to collapse under her, she coughed up some more blood.

"Sakura heal her.."Kakashi said, Sasuke walked forward and reached to pull her back.

"No, don't touch me..."she said. "It's time for me to use my secret weapon."she said and focused.

They gasped as chakra shot out and Naru groaned in pain, they watched her hair almost lift off her body, her body was covered in a light purple almost white chakra, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Naru!"Hisao said landing down behind her. "What are you doing with that open!? You know what happens when -"  
"It's fine! Its the only thing I can do.. I'll be fine."she said.

She yelled out as her chakra burst out more and leaked off of her.

"What the-?"Kakashi said, Sasuke looked at her through his sharingan.

"How is that possible?"he whispered.

She walked forwards, Obito growled as he saw her still moving and now with more chakra then ever.

"I'll take care of her once and for all."he said and got ready.

* * *

Alright! New chapter! I'm on a role with this story too! I got up to chapter 17? written? I believe..

Sorry about the length but it is what it is... :P

read and review!

chapter 13/24


	14. Chapter 14

**Full summary:** After Naru and Gaara traveled the world and finally fought their beasts, they continued to train with Bee until they notice something is going on, they soon find out its war and they set out with their friends that they made along the way. But just because they are stronger doesn't mean it will be easy. Can they defeat the masked man or will they fall in his clutches as well? **Disclaimer:** _Don't own duh! _ **Warnings:**_ M- for language, a little violence, a little blood, maybe a character death or two, sex scenes later_

**~(A/N)~**_This is the 3rd part, first was Ai o shukketsu, then it was Chi-sai to no tabi now its Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru. _ _Some characters who are bad are good, I will be including a few characters that I did not introduce before. _ **_Also Subete no owari to hajimari ga aru means with every end there is a beginning._**

**NO FLAMES! If you don't like the way I write or whatever then just go away! and if you do I will just delete it or block you so your just wasting time.** Anyways! On with the story!:3

"regular speech" present time _"Memory speech" past time _

* * *

Naru stood up slowly, her legs buckling about to collapse under her, she coughed up some more blood.

"Sakura heal her.."Kakashi said, Sasuke walked forward and reached to pull her back.

"No, don't touch me..."she said. "It's time for me to use my secret weapon."she said and focused.

They gasped as chakra shot out and Naru groaned in pain, they watched her hair almost lift off her body, her body was covered in a light purple almost white chakra, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Naru!"Hisao said landing down behind her. "What are you doing with that open!? You know what happens when -"  
"It's fine! Its the only thing I can do.. I'll be fine."she said.

She yelled out as her chakra burst out more and leaked off of her.

"What the-?"Kakashi said, Sasuke looked at her through his sharingan.

"How is that possible?"he whispered.

She walked forwards, Obito growled as he saw her still moving and now with more chakra then ever.

"I'll take care of her once and for all."he said and got ready.

"Naru-sama! Get over here so I can seal that now!"Hisao said.

"No... I need to do this."  
"Don't you understand! If you-"  
"I understand! But I'm not giving up and I'm not losing this battle."she snapped.

~o0o~

Obito glared at the girl then smirked.

"What are you planning?"Madara asked.

"I'm going to suck her into the kamui world and just weaken her until she can't fight back."he said. "It will be easy."  
"You're sure? She has a lot of tricks up her sleeves... how do you know?"  
"I know okay!"he snarled, Madara snorted.

"Okay, don't cry when you fail."  
"You need to watch it, whether you stopped the edo tensei from taking you back or not, I'm still in control of you."he said, Madara snorted and shrugged.

"Now to end this!"Obito yelled and jumped down.

"Naru look out! He's coming!"

She didn't move a muscle, Obito got right up there and grabbed her shoulders, he groaned in pain as the chakra burned his skin harshly, he groaned and gripped her head and focused.

"I'll see you soon Kyuubi."he said.

"Naru!"Kakashi yelled and stumbled forward, Obito chuckled then gasped as she didn't disappear, he tried again and again.

"What the hell!?"he snarled and backed up a little, he swung to punch her, she moved and caught his wrist, he struggled to get free from her.

She opened her eyes, he gasped and stared in shock, she smiled and focused. "Push!"she yelled, he yelled in pain as he thrown back with some of the dirt and ground, he slammed into the ground and groaned again, he sat up a little.

"It's impossible! You can't have that! You need someone with a sharingan. How?!"he snarled.

"I have my ways...Now it's time for you and all of this to end!"she snarled.

Her eyes were no longer her normal eyes but instead they were the purple rinnegan, she growled and jumped up and ran up the statue and dodged it as it tried to smash her. She launched up and ran towards Madara at the top, he stood there calmly, she jumped in the air to kick him, he brought his weapon out and went to swipe at her, she dodged and kicked him in the back, he stumbled forward, she kicked again, he grabbed her leg and flung her, she fell from the top and skidded, she stopped at the eyes of the statue and panted, she stared in it and saw the biju inside, she sighed and growled as Madara came down and kicked her, she jumped back and hit the ground hard tearing it up.

"Naru..."Hisao said slowly.

"You think I didn't practice with this for the two years?"she said and smiled at him. "I know my limit..."she said. "Don't worry."she said and took off running again.

Madara jumped down in front of the statue and swung his weapon at her, she dodged and appeared behind him, she hit his neck, he groaned in pain as her chakra burned his body, she grabbed his weapon and smashed it into the ground, he snarled at her before the jutsu stopped and he was slowly put back together.

She panted hard and walked forward, she noticed a drop on her hand and saw blood, she felt it drip form her nose.

_I have to hurry... my body..._ she thought.

~o0o~

Itachi ran through the woods quickly slicing down multiple Zetsu's as he went along. _Hold on Naru, I'll be there soon._ He thought.

He skidded to a stop as he saw a large army of Zetsu's appear and they jumped on top of him.

~o0o~

Naru yelled as she swung her arm, a large burst of wind came out and slammed into the statue again cracking, she slumped and panted.

"NARU LOOK OUT!"

She turned and gasped as Madara was right behind her, she growled and spun around landing a kick to his jaw, he went flying and skidding back and slumped.

"Now to end this!"she yelled and closed her eyes and flying through signs quickly listening to Kurama's commands on what to do.

Suddenly the statue slammed down knocking her backwards. _I got to stop him for a few minutes...Kurama do you have enough for Chouji and Shikamaru and a few others?_

**_Go ahead._** He rumbled.

She away through the crowds and saw Shikamaru standing there as Chouji was finished being healed.

"Shikamaru, I need you and Chouji."she said, they nodded and got up, she grabbed both of them and ran off with them.

"What do we do?"Chouji asked, she touched them again and the chakra covered them.

"I need you both to hold that statue down... can you do it?"she asked.

"We can help."A few from Shikamaru's clan said, Naru nodded and touched them again, Naru stood there panting as Chouji jumped up and punched the statue a few times, it stumbled back and went to swing but the Nara clan yelled and shot their shadows out trapping the statue, it roared and struggled against them.

"Alright!"Naru yelled and launched in the air and focused as her chakra launched out.

"Naru!"Kakashi yelled as he dodged Obito's swing, she looked up and gasped as Madara was above her, he kicked her down and she slammed into the ground hard and coughed up blood.

"You may be able to stop the statue for a bit... but you can't stop me."he said and chuckled darkly.

"Damn you..."she said struggling up and began to focus her chakra out. "I'll take you out now then."she said and growled.

* * *

Short, I know!

But I have this whole story almost fully written! WHOO!

Now on to serious matter, I am losing my job this week, which means my updating is going to be very... shaky... I don't have internet at my house at the moment, and I did my updating at work, and since I'm losing that job... I don't know what to do yet... we'll see.

So if you don't hear or see anything of me for a while, you know! Please just bear with me, and wish me lots a of luck! ;3

14/24.

Read and review! No flames!


End file.
